


Expecting The Unexpected

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Babies, Baby Harley Keener, Baby Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Giving Birth, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Pregnant Tony Stark, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve doesn't know he's pregnant, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, labor, men can have babies in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: When Steve struggles to get pregnant, Tony offers to carry the baby. It's a success and Tony falls pregnant. Everything appears normal. So then why is Steve experiencing the same thing?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 267
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicalECentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/gifts).



> Hi! So this story is for the lovely ClassicalECentric. There needs to be more baby Harley so this fic was born. It's also another one where Steve doesn't know he's pregnant until way later. I did one before but this one is going to be different if you can't already tell from the tags :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Oh and there's some smut in this first chapter ;)

It shouldn’t hurt this much anymore, especially after the countless attempts they’ve made. But Steve would be lying if he said the negative result on another pregnancy test didn’t bother him. As of late, that seems to be the only type of result he gets.

It wasn’t fair.

Steve sighs heavily and lays the test on the bathroom sink, eyes filling with tears that threaten to fall. Just outside the closed door is his husband, anxiously waiting for the results. Steve doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his body was incapable of conceiving a child.

He blames the serum. Maybe if he wasn’t some kind of experiment he’d be able to have a baby. The serum aided him in a lot of things, but it also had its side effects. This just happened to be one of them.

He can’t decide if he’s more angry or devastated over the test result, perhaps a bit of both. But right now, the anger is winning and he throws the stick in the trash.

There was no point in keeping himself locked in the bathroom. His absence was only going to worry his husband, and the last thing Steve wanted to do was worry and disappoint him at the same time.

Tony is waiting for him in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s working on his tablet, but Steve knows it’s just a distraction. Tony peers up when he senses Steve’s presence and lays the tablet to the side.

“What did it say?” Tony asks. Steve wishes he didn’t have to respond.

“Not pregnant,” Steve sighs. He folds his arms over his chest, closing in on himself. The tears are burning now but he doesn’t let them fall. He can’t cry again.

“Dammit. I thought this would be it.”

“Me,too.”

“It’s okay,” Tony says, though he knows their situation is far from it. He’s at the point where he no longer has the proper response anymore. Whatever he says never heals the ache and the loss of something they’ve never had.

“It’s not!” Steve snaps and with a huff and he joins Tony on the bed. “I don’t know what we’re doing wrong. I just can’t get pregnant. I was sure this was it.”

“Me, too. And maybe it’s not you. Maybe it’s-”

“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Come on, Steve who are we kidding? There’s a reason you’re the one carrying the baby. I’m too old for this and maybe-”

“Don’t,” Steve warns. He doesn’t mean to lash out, but the anger is taking over. They should be able to have a family. They deserved one after everything they’ve been through. “I just really want this.”

“I know.” Tony takes Steve’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “We can keep trying. That is always the fun part, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve can’t help but crack a smile. Tony always knew how to lift him up, whether that was by telling jokes that Steve half of the time didn’t understand or just by being Tony. The sarcasm and natural snarkiness might be annoying to some-and Steve used to think so-but it was what made Tony who he was.

It wasn’t just his sarcastic side that Steve had fallen in love with. It was no secret that Tony usually kept to himself. The walls he had built were specifically designed to never come down, but with time, not all structures remain standing.

Getting to know Tony took time, and even then there were still days when Steve was discovering something new about him. But he loved him despite his flaws and their differences. They didn’t make sense to some, but they didn’t need permission from anyone to feel the way they felt.

They loved each other. And that was enough.

But now Steve wanted to take their love to the next level. He had done it once before when he agreed to marry Tony. But something was missing now.

A baby.

They were ready to take that next step and start a family. Tony had been hesitant about the idea at first. He didn’t want to end up like his father or somehow even worse. It took a lot to convince him that he’d never be the type of father Howard was.

Steve knew Tony would be an amazing father.

Just that thought alone brings a smile to his face. But then it’s fading. At the rate they were going, he’d never get to see how amazing Tony really could be with their children.

“Should we even bother?” Steve can’t believe he’s asking such a ridiculous question. Deep down he wants nothing more than for them to keep trying until they get lucky, but that little voice in the back of his mind decides to speak up, reminding him of their already failed attempts. What good would another try do? For all he knew they’d end up with the same result.

“Do you want to?” Tony asks. He studies Steve’s face, searching for an indication that he’s against the idea. All he finds is uncertainty. “Hey,” he says, squeezing Steve’s hand again until their eyes are meeting. “We can do whatever you want. If you want to try again then we can.”

“And if it doesn’t work? Tony, we’ve already tried-”

“Let’s try one more time. And if it doesn’t work then…” Tony trails off. He takes a second to reply, almost as if he’s unsure about his response. “Then I’ll do it. I’ll carry the baby.”

“What? But you said-”

“I know, but honestly I hate seeing you like this. If you want a baby then we’re gonna have one. And if this doesn’t work then we can always adopt. Or I make us a cute little robot baby.”

Steve chuckles softly and leans in to close the bit of space between them. Tony kisses back, smiling against Steve’s lips when he feels his husband physically relax. Then the previous tension returns and Steve is pulling away.

“I don’t know. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this because it’s me. Tony, you made it clear that you didn’t want to-”

Tony silences Steve with another kiss. “I want to,” he says once they break apart. He cups Steve’s face in his hands, smoothing his thumb over the soft skin of Steve’s cheek. “I want to make you happy. I love you so much and if a baby is what you want, then we’ll do it.”

Steve smiles. “You know if you do this, you’ll be giving up a lot. No more late nights in the lab.”

“That’s okay.”

“No more missions. Iron Man will have to take a break for a while.”

“I can live with that. A break would be nice.”

“No more coffee.”

Tony frowns. “Hmm. You see that’s where I have a problem. I can deal with the no missions and the weight gain...I think. But no coffee is a huge sacrifice for me.”

“You can back out.”

“No. Let’s have a baby.”

Tony connects their lips again, this time deepening the kiss. He pushes Steve back until he’s lying flat on his back with Tony hovering over him. The kiss grows more heated and passionate. Steve moans softly when Tony’s tongue brushes against his lips, begging for access.

“Wait,” Steve places a hand on Tony’s chest and pushes him back. “I thought you were having the baby?”

“I will, but we’re gonna try one more time with you, right?”

“Oh right. Yeah. What if we take turns tonight? At least that way if it doesn’t work for me then we know it probably will work for you.”

Tony ponders the idea for a moment. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and I won’t get pregnant. I’m kidding,” he quickly adds when Steve frowns up at him. He kisses Steve again. “I want to do this for you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Steve smiles and pulls Tony back in for another kiss. Tony takes control of the kiss again. He’s not as rough this time around, deciding to take his time and map out Steve’s warm mouth. They’ve kissed in an array of styles, but kissing Steve like this, soft and slow, is one of Tony’s favorites.

He pulls off of Steve’s lips, smiling at the blissed out look plastered on his husband’s face. Steve’s eyes are closed and his lips are parted, soft breaths slipping past them.

“You’re so perfect,” Tony whispers and gently runs his finger along Steve’s swollen lips. He parts them even further, taking Tony’s finger into his mouth and sucking softly. Tony’s breath hitches in his throat and his cock twitches with arousal. He had wanted to take it soft and slow, but now he had the sudden urge to fuck Steve into the bed. “Fuck, honey,” Tony moans.

Steve hums around the finger in his mouth and pulls off with a wet pop. “Come on,” Steve urges, thrusting his hips and rubbing himself against Tony’s hardening cock. Tony groans in response and ducks his head down, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and inhaling the familiar scent.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Tony promises and presses his lips against the sensitive skin on Steve’s neck. Steve sighs and tilts his neck to the side to offer more access. Tony places kisses and bites along Steve’s neck, marking the soft flesh. He trails one hand between them, rubbing Steve through his jeans and eliciting a moan from him.

“Please,” Steve begs, thrusting up against the hand that’s pleasuring him. Tony rewards him with more pressure. That same hand pops the buttons of his jeans open and slides inside, causing Steve to moan. “Tony, please. More.”

“I got you, sweetheart.”

Tony pulls away and leans back on his haunches to remove Steve’s jeans. He throws them behind his shoulder, not caring where they land. Steve sits up to slip his t-shirt over his head, exposing his firm and sculpted torso. It’s almost hard to imagine his body changing to accommodate the baby they’re trying to have. No one has ever seen him in any other form. Tony allows his eyes to linger a little longer than usual, picturing Steve’s taut belly swelling with life. A grin spreads across his face the more he envisions it.

“Like the view?” Steve smirks.

Tony is snapped from his thoughts and his eyes flicker up to meet Steve’s gaze. “I was just picturing you carrying our baby. I never imagined it before but now I can’t stop,” he says and he reaches out to splay his palm over Steve’s stomach. “Our baby would be right here. It’s crazy.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles and lays his hand over Tony’s.

“No more abs, Cap.”

“I’ll get used to it. I never had abs before.”

Tony hums in response and trails his hand lower, smirking with Steve’s breath hitches. The rest of Steve’s clothes joins the discarded ones on the floor, leaving him completely bare to Tony’s eyes. It’s a sight Tony never gets tired of seeing. Steve was beautiful.

“You’re so perfect,” Tony praises and he leans down to connect their lips again. “So beautiful.” .

Steve reaches up to tangle his fingers in Tony’s hair, pulling on the strands and forcing a groan from Tony’s lips. Tony grinds down, feeding Steve the friction he’s desperately craving. His own clothes are still on, robbing him of the feeling of Steve against him. Tony breaks the kiss to shed his own clothing. Then he’s finally able to feel Steve.

“Fuck,” he says in a breathy tone. Steve takes him in his hand, stroking the heated flesh and smearing the precum at the tip. Tony moans and kisses Steve again, this time with more urgency. “Steve, honey, you’re gonna make me-oh fuck-”

Steve stills the movement of his hand, not wanting to bring Tony over the edge yet. “Get the lube,” he suggests.

Tony’s never scrambled so fast to grab the bottle from the nightstand. He returns with the bottle and pops the lid open, squirting a generous amount over his finger tips. Steve spreads his legs invitingly and takes his own cock in his hand, stroking himself as he watches Tony.

“You’re too much, Rogers. Do you want to give me a heart attack?” Tony teases.

“Hurry up then, Stark.”

Not needing to be told twice, Tony positions himself between Steve’s legs and dips his hand below, circling a wet finger over Steve’s entrance. Steve tips his head back and his eyes fall shut, quiet moans and curses slipping past his lips when Tony rubs around his hole.

Tony takes his time with this part, not wanting to hurt Steve. He teases Steve’s entrance, then slowly pushes the tip of his finger inside. His eyes flicker up to Steve’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort in his features. When he finds none, he presses in a little more until his finger sinks in all the way. Steve moans and clenches down, desperate for more. Tony gives it to him and he adds another finger, using them to stretch and scissor his husband open.

“Fuck!” Steve cries out suddenly when that spot inside of him is touched. Tony does it again, this time adding more pressure and rubbing along the bundle of nerves. Steve’s cock twitches and oozes at the tip, creating a trail of precum down the shaft. It’s one of the hottest things Tony has ever seen.

Tony continues to hit that spot every time, wanting to hear more of the delicious sounds Steve is making. It’s not until Steve’s hand flies down to grip his wrist is he forced to stop.

“Too much?” Tony smirks and Steve nods his head. “I thought you want to cum?”

“I do, but not like this. Fuck me,” Steve urges.

Tony pulls his fingers free and takes the bottle of lube, adding more to his fingers and smearing it around his cock. Steve spreads his legs a little wider, hands gripping the back of his knees and pulling them up, exposing himself. Tony doesn’t hesitate and leads his cock to Steve’s entrance, pressing the head against the rim and watching as it pops inside.

“Yes!” Steve moans and throws his head back. He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

“You feel so good.” Tony presses more of himself inside, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds him. Though he’s nervous about having a baby, he can’t deny that making one was the best part. He almost hopes this one doesn’t take so he can have an excuse to fuck Steve again. But then he’s reminded he’d have to be the one to carry the baby if this doesn’t succeed. It would be his turn to get fucked.

Steve wraps his legs around Tony’s waist to bring him closer, crying out when Tony goes deeper. Tony starts to move, rocking his hips slowly. He’s unable to keep up the slow pace and he thrusts faster, the sound of their hips meeting echoing in the room.

One particular hard thrust has Steve crying out and his back arching off the bed. Steve clings to Tony tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Tony’s back. He chants Tony’s name like a mantra. That spot inside of him continues to get hit with every thrust, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Gonna...cum!” Steve cries and he reaches between them for his cock, stroking himself along with Tony’s thrusts. Between the feeling of Tony’s cock rubbing along his walls and the friction of his own hand, it doesn’t take long until Steve is coming undone and spilling over his hand.

Tony grunts loudly when Steve clenches tightly around him. He increases the movement of his hips, chasing after his own release. He’s so close.

“Fuck…” Tony’s body seizes up, his hips stuttering as he fills Steve up. He continues to thrust until every last drops has been released.

He slips out, watching as his release spills and creates a mess on the sheets. Steve is still panting, his eyes closed and a look of pure satisfaction written on his face.

“That good, huh?” Tony smirks and Steve opens his eyes and lifts his head.

“Yeah,” Steve nods and runs a hand through his sweat-damped hair. “Making the baby is the best part.”

“And the messiest.”

Steve glances down at the sticky mess he made on his stomach. He grimaces. “Yeah.”

“Hopefully that one worked,” Tony says and he lies down beside Steve.

“Yeah. But if not…”

“I know, I know. Just give me a minute okay? Geez, I can’t even remember the last time you fucked me.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should switch more often.”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. He didn’t mind getting fucked every once and awhile, but he preferred the fucking. The sounds Steve made always went straight to his cock. And the feel of being inside of him was the most incredible feeling.

It takes a moment for them to recover, then they’re switching roles. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. It’s been a while since he found himself on all fours with his ass presented.

“Go easy on me, big guy,” Tony looks over his shoulder when he hears the familiar pop of a lid. Steve nods and pours the lube over his fingers. Tony faces forward again, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He can’t help but jerk when Steve rubs at his entrance.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. He ducks his head down to place soft kisses along Tony’s back. “Just relax. It’ll feel good.”

Tony nods and tries to do as he’s told. He closes his eyes and breathes steadily. Steve is touching him again, teasing his hole with the tip of his finger before slowly pressing it inside. Tony tenses, preventing Steve from pushing any further.

“Relax,” Steve soothes. With his free hand he reaches down to grip Tony’s cock, stroking it to distract Tony from the sting. He inches more of his finger inside, ears straining for any sounds of discomfort.

“I’m fine. Keep going,” Tony encourages.

Steve slides the rest of his finger inside and thrusts gently. Tony’s jaw slacks and his head falls between his shoulders. He grunts from the intrusion, and takes a second to remind himself that eventually the pain transitions to pleasure.

Another finger is added, increasing the burn. Tony curses and squeezes his eyes shut. His fingers find purchase in the sheets beneath him, gripping them tightly until his knuckles are turning white. Steve continues to stroke him with one hand and finger him with the other. The mixture of pain and pleasure is confusing. A part of Tony likes it.

Steve presses in deeper, searching for that spot that he knows will bring Tony pleasure.

“Fuck!”

Steve can’t help but smirk to himself. Found it.

He hits that spot everytime, forcing an array of curses and moans past Tony’s lips. His cock twitches in Steve’s hand, the tip leaking and spilling over Steve’s hand.

“Feel good?” Steve asks and he crooks his finger again.

“Yes! Fuck, I need you to stop. I’m gonna cum already.”

Steve carefully removes his fingers and adds more lube to his cock, then he’s leading it to Tony’s stretched and prepared hole. He presses in slowly, eyes flickering up when Tony grunts in response.

“M-more,” Tony pants. The grip he has on the sheets tightens.

Steve snaps his hips forward, unable to hold back the groan that escapes him. He curls around Tony, leaning down and resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. “You feel good,” Steve murmurs and presses kisses along the back of Tony’s neck. “So good.”

“Move, Captain. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Steve thrusts slowly, relishing the feeling of having Tony enveloped around him. He increases the movement of his hips until he’s fucking Tony hard. Tony cries out, his arms shaking, struggling to keep him upright.

“Tony...fuck...fuck…”

Steve rarely curses like this, meaning it must feel good for him. It’s starting to feel good for Tony, too. The sting is starting to diminish and pleasure is taking over, coursing through him in electrifying sparks. Steve is thrusting faster now, filling the room with a mixture of his pleasured sounds and their hips meeting.

“I’m so close,” Steve warns.

Tony grunts. “Fill me up. Put a baby in me.”

Steve moans and grips Tony’s hips tightly, leaving behind marks in the skin. Tony reaches down for his cock and jerks himself quickly, wanting to cum when Steve does. Then Steve is hitting that spot again and Tony cries out.

“Fuck! Come on, Steve, harder. Fuck me harder!”

Steve removes his hands from Tony’s hips and presses Tony down into the bed, leaving his ass in the air and face buried in the sheets. The new position allows him to reach deeper and hit those bundles of nerves with each thrust. Tony grunts, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. He’s unable to get himself off like this, but he doesn’t have to. Another hit to his prostate has him reaching his release.

It’s not long until Steve is following after and he cums with a shout of Tony’s name. He stills his hips, grunting as he releases his load. He pulls out slowly, his cock going limp.

“Damn,” Tony is the first to say. Even if he wanted to move he doesn’t know if he can. His body is completely drained. And also completely satisfied. “I need to let you do that more often.”

Steve nods, unable to form any real words at the moment. He collapses beside his husband, completely spent. “That was amazing.”

“I could tell. You came so much.” Tony can’t help but grimace at the warmth trickling down his thighs. “If I’m not pregnant after this then I don’t know what to tell you.”

Steve chuckles and sits up. “I’ll clean us up. Hold tight.”

“Not going anywhere, dear.” Tony grunts and rolls over onto his back,

Steve returns a few minutes later with a wet washcloth. “I hope this works,” he says as he carefully cleans Tony. He takes extra time cleaning along Tony’s lower belly.

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. “Though I wouldn’t mind us trying again.”

“I just really want this to work.”

“I know. Come here,” Tony takes Steve’s hand and brings him closer. They lie together, tangled in each other's arms. “It’s going to work,” Tony says, rubbing a hand up and down Steve’s arm.

Steve cuddles up against him. “I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wonderful response! It means a lot! Hope you all enjoy this one!

It doesn’t happen right away, not that Steve was expecting it to, but he couldn’t help but wonder if their chance had finally come. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, though. He’s done that way more times than he can count. But he can’t help but get those hopes up when Tony starts acting differently.

The changes had been subtle at first. No one would notice them if they weren’t looking. But Steve was looking. He was always waiting for the signs to show up, even after Tony would tell him it was probably too soon to tell. You could say it turned into a bit of an obsession. Most days he found it difficult to focus on the team and his duties as Captain. All he could think about was Tony and their future baby.

Then something changes.

Tony was known for staying up for hours and avoiding sleep. Steve has scolded him more times than he can count. So one night when Tony is found passed out on the sofa in the communal living room during movie night, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve or their teammates. Tony was quick to defend himself, blaming his lack of caffeine as the issue. But Steve didn’t buy it.

Besides that one incident, everything else appears normal. Tony is still his same, snarky self. He hasn’t complained about anything. That’s when Steve decides to quit looking for any indication of pregnancy. The last thing he needed was to feel disappointment.

Steve somehow finds the ability to force aside the thoughts of their future child and focus on his tasks. He has a team to run and protect; a world that is always needing saving. Thinking about the family he desperately wanted to have would have to be put on hold.

And maybe that’s a sign that they shouldn’t be starting a family. Their jobs were demanding and dangerous. They were risking their lives everyday just to save others. But a baby, a tiny human that was part him and Tony was always on Steve’s mind. He sacrificed so much when he picked up the shield, and maybe now it was time he did something for himself.

The brief session that’s been called should only last twenty minutes. Thirty minutes at most. The team is already gathered, ready to start the discussion regarding their newest assignment. All of the chairs are filled. All but one.

Tony’s absence is unusual. He never arrives late anymore. How could he when he was married to the most punctual man on the planet? Before Steve, Tony was always running behind for briefings, but since they got together, Steve was making sure Tony’s tardiness became a thing of the past.

Steve does his best to ignore the puzzled looks being sent his way. His teammates knew that wherever he went Tony was sure to follow. Steve glances at the door, waiting for it to open and for his husband to walk through it. They were supposed to be going together, but Tony insisted Steve go without him and he’d catch up.

It’s worrisome and Steve’s stomach is doing that weird thing where he can’t decide if he needs to throw up or not. He frowns and places a hand over his stomach, taking a deep, concentrated breath when the nausea continues. He shrugs it off.

“Where’s your other half?” Clint is the first to ask. Steve’s eyes flicker in his direction, not missing the bored expression on his face.

“He’s usually with you,” Natasha adds.

“Is he okay?” Bruce appears the most concerned.

“He’s fine,” Steve assures, though he doesn’t entirely believe his own words. He gets up from his seat. “Let’s get started.”

They don’t make it far into the briefing before the door is opening and Tony is entering the room. The first thing Steve notices is his husband’s appearance. His skin is clammy and his hair is slightly disheveled, a clear indication that Tony hadn’t even bothered with his usual hair routine this morning.

“There he is!” Clint grins. “Stark finally decided to grace us all with his presence.”

Tony rolls his eyes and takes his usual spot beside Steve, and with a huff, leans back in the chair. “What I miss?” He asks. “Anything exciting?”

“We just started,” Steve explains and he slides over the file he had been going over. Tony leans forward to take a peek. “A new AIM research facility has appeared on our radar. It’s worth looking into.”

“Right,” Tony says and pushes the file away. “These guys don’t quit, do they? So what’s the plan?”

“I’ll get the team together-”

“Of course you will. When do you want me ready, darling?”

Steve frowns. “Tony, you’re not going.”

“I always go. Why do you think I bothered to show up to this thing?” Tony questions. Steve doesn’t miss the way his tone turns bitter.

Steve clears his throat, his face burning when he catches the lingering stares from his teammates. He hated arguing with Tony in front of the team.

“Tones, you know why,” Steve is quick to remind.

“For all we know it probably didn’t even work. I feel fi-”

Tony pauses, brows crinkling together in confusion. He opens his mouth to speak, only to shut it and clasp a hand over it. Steve immediately knows what’s going to happen next.

Steve moves quickly, grabbing the nearest trash can in the corner of the room and rushing back to his husband, thrusting it in his lap. Tony ducks his head in the can and the room fills the sound of his retching. The team can only stare with wide eyes as their teammate vomits. The only one amused with the situation is Clint.

“I don’t feel that bad anymore for leaving my kids for this,” Clint laughs.

Natasha smacks him in the shoulder.

Steve ignores the comments and stares, his focus entirely on his husband. He places a hand over Tony’s shoulder, rubbing the spot soothingly. Tony eventually pulls away and leans back in his chair.

“You okay?” Steve asks and he sets the soiled trash can down on the floor. He makes a mental note to clean it out.

“Yeah,” Tony waves him off. But Steve can see right through the act. “Don’t know what hit me.”

“I have an idea,” Clint smirks and Tony’s eyes travel in his direction. “Don’t worry you’ll figure it out in nine months.”

Tony rolls his eyes and rises to his feet, stumbling momentarily before Steve is catching him. “I’m fine,” he assures again. “I think I’m gonna sit this one out.”

Steve nods and turns to Sam. “Can you take over?”

“No problem.” Sam nods.

Steve leads Tony out of the room and toward the elevator. He keeps a close eye on his husband, ready to catch him again if he were to fall. It’s not until they’re stepping through the front door of their apartment does Tony make a beeline for the guest bathroom. Steve rushes after him.

Tony drops down to his knees and buries his head in the bowl of the toilet. Steve can only watch with a mixture of sympathy and disgust. His own stomach is acting up, but he figures it’s because he’s witnessing Tony’s vomiting episode. Steve pushes aside his own nausea to help comfort his husband.

Steve keeps one hand on Tony’s lower back, slowly rubbing the area. “You’re okay,” he soothes, though he struggles to believe his own words. Tony eventually pulls back and Steve grabs a wad of toilet tissue.

“Thanks,” Tony mutters and accepts the tissue. He wipes along his mouth. “Gross,” he grimaces at the soiled tissue before tossing in the toilet.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, his tone laced with concern.

“Yeah. Don’t know what came over me.”

“Do you think it’s…”

Tony peers up at him and lets out a sigh. “Steve, we can’t jump to conclusions-”

“I know, I know. But what else could this be? I haven’t seen you this sick in a long time. You haven’t had any bad shrimp.”

Tony makes a face. “Don’t remind me. It’s fine. And if it doesn’t go away by tomorrow then I’ll take a test.”

Steve can’t help but smile at those words. He wishes he could convince Tony to take a test now. It would be easy to blame Tony’s illness on a random stomach virus, but Steve can’t help but wonder if luck was finally on their side.

“Don’t,” Tony points a threatening finger in his husband’s direction. “I know that look. You’re getting excited and I can assure you it’s for nothing.”

“We don’t know for sure-”

“I just don’t want to let you down. I hate seeing you so upset. Let’s see how it goes okay? Can we at least do that?”

Steve nods. “Yeah. Do you need anything?”

Tony shakes his head and makes an attempt to get off the floor, only to sink back down and hands flying out to grip the sides of the toilet. He vomits again.

Steve can’t help but grimace. His own stomach churns violently. “I’m gonna get you some water and uh…”

He gags and cups his mouth before he’s rushing out of the room, no longer able to handle the sounds Tony was making.

Maybe it was just a stomach bug.

* * *

Pregnant.

Steve has to double check the results to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. But there it is, as clear as day. Pregnant. Tony was pregnant. They were having a baby.

“I can assume by that goofy smile on your face that it’s good news,” Tony says and Steve looks up at him, finding a similar smile on his own.

“Yeah.” Steve nods and glances back down at the test still in his hand. Tony had suggested he read the results. Steve had been nervous at first, afraid of getting his dreams crushed again. But now it’s starting to sink in, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Guess it finally worked,” Tony says and he lies back on the bed with a huff. “I’m exhausted.”

Steve chuckles and waves the stick in his hand. “Now we know why. I was starting to get worried,” he says and he crosses the room to join Tony on the bed.

Tony smiles and curls up beside his husband, a sigh of content leaving his lips. Steve wraps an arm around him and brings him even closer. He presses a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“We’re having a baby,” Steve whispers. He trails a hand down to Tony’s flat stomach, resting his palm against the spot where their baby was growing.

Tony hums in response and his eyes flutter shut, the exhaustion taking over. “Yeah. Congrats, honey.”

Steve smiles and kisses Tony’s head again. “Get some sleep. You need to rest.”

There’s no response and one glance down shows why. Tony is already asleep and snoring softly. It’s tempting to lie beside him and snuggle him until he wakes up, but Steve finds himself growing tired. It takes a lot for his body to feel any kind of fatigue. He blames the missions and training he’s been focusing on lately.

He allows his eyes to fall shut and listens to the soft breathing of his husband. He keeps his hand on Tony’s belly, dreaming of a little version of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they’re having a baby! There’s more to come for these two 😉


	3. Chapter 3

The news of Tony’s pregnancy is shared the following day. Rule of thumb was to hold off on the announcement until after the first trimester, but Steve had blown it when he failed to hide his giddiness during breakfast. Of course it was Tony who really let the cat out of the bag when he threw up said breakfast.

The team was well aware of the fact that their leaders were trying to start a family. They had offered their support from the beginning, especially when news broke out that Steve was unable to conceive. He can recall long nights talking with Natasha about the issue; it was something they unfortunately could relate to. Maybe they had shared more life experience than he used to think.

But now that he and Tony were expecting, their friends didn’t hesitate to celebrate alongside them. A new team member(that’s what Clint decided to refer to the baby as) was exciting and a bit nerve-wracking all at the same time. A baby had never fully fit into the equation, but Steve was determined to make it work.

The Avengers had grown significantly over the years; their team was stronger now, more so than it’s ever been. It was the perfect time for Iron Man and Captain America to settle down and start a family. Of course there would still be days when the world needed them, but that’s when the support of their teammates came in. Natasha had offered to babysit whenever Steve and Tony needed a break from parenthood.

Steve was still nervous about having a baby, but he was ready to love his baby with everything he had. Tony still appeared hesitant, or maybe Steve was overthinking again. Tony had already made it clear that he wanted to have a baby. He wouldn’t be pregnant right now if he didn’t. But Steve can’t help but wonder if his husband was truly joyed with the news.

It was hard to say for sure. Especially when Tony was currently on his knees in the bathroom and vomiting. Steve can only watch helplessly from the doorway of the bathroom, a look of pure sympathy(and maybe disgust) written on his face. He had tried to be closer, only for Tony to grow annoyed and shoo him away.

“Tones, do you need any-” Steve’s cut off when Tony lurches forward again and another round starts. Steve’s torn between rushing to his husband’s side and fleeing the bathroom before his breakfast decides to make a second appearance. He chooses the latter, mumbling something about getting Tony a glass of water.

When he returns, he’s relieved to find Tony finished and leaning against the wall. Steve steps further into the room, purposely avoiding the mess he knows he needs to clean up and flush away. He puts the seat down quickly to avoid it a little longer.

“Better?” It’s a stupid question to ask, he knows this, but he’s got nothing else. He’s never seen Tony this sick before. Even after witnessing Tony come home drunk after another Stark event.

Tony grumbles some kind of response and gestures for the water still in Steve’s hand. He drinks slow, cautious sips, almost as if he’s afraid to chug it down and spit it back up.

“Thanks,” he eventually says and leans his head back against the wall. “This sucks. And it’s only what, day two?”

“Day two of you being sick,” Steve corrects. “We don’t know how far along you are. I’m guessing maybe six...seven weeks?”

“Maybe,” Tony mumbles and brings the glass back up to his lips to take another small sip. “What about you?” He asks and Steve stares at him quizzically. “We were trying to get you pregnant. I don’t see you puking your guts out.”

“I feel fine.” Steve shrugs, though he does start to wonder about the bit of nausea he’s been experiencing lately. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He’s done that far too many times.

Tony scoffs and finishes the water. He tries to stand and that’s when Steve rushes toward him, gently pulling him to his feet. Steve leads him to the bedroom, not letting go until he has Tony on the bed.

“Do you need anything? More water?” Steve’s well aware of the fact that he’s smothering Tony and he hates to admit that this wasn’t going to be the first or last time. It would probably get worse from here on out. Tony was in a delicate state and required immense pampering.

“No,” Tony says with a shake of his head and his eyes fall shut. “I just need a minute. I don’t think I’ve found myself on the bathroom floor like that since last year’s New Year’s Eve party. That was a fun night.” Tony grins at the memory.

Steve frowns and takes a seat near Tony’s legs. “It was _until_ you started throwing up,” Steve is quick to remind.

“Yeah.” Tony’s eyes open and he directs his gaze in Steve’s direction. “What’s with the face?”

“What face?” Steve’s frown deepens.

“That face.”

“I’m fine. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m pregnant not- Lordy I never thought I’d ever mutter those two words.”

“Yeah.” Steve can’t help but smile. “It’s crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You’re not upset, right? You’re excited?”

“Oh yeah of course. I love puking my guts out every second of every day.”

“Tony-”

“I’m kidding!” Tony reaches for Steve’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m happy. Honest. But the puking sucks.”

“I know.” Steve smiles sympathetically. “But it’ll get better.”

“I hope so.” Tony sighs and closes his eyes again. “I’m gonna take a nap. Feel free to join me.”

Steve chuckles and joins Tony on the bed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “You know we need a doctor,” Steve points out.

“I know. I’ll hire someone. There’s no way in hell I’m going outside of the compound. Can you imagine the headlines? Yikes.”

“True. We’ll figure it out. Go to sleep, Tones.” Steve presses his lips to Tony’s temple.

Tony curls up closer and it’s not long before he’s relaxed and drifting off to sleep. Steve remains awake, wanting to be ready in case Tony needs him again.

Steve can’t help but shift when his stomach churns. He glances down quickly, hoping he didn’t wake his sleeping husband. Tony is still fast asleep. The nausea persists, making it difficult to lie still. Steve shuts his eyes and breathes through it, praying it goes away.

“You okay?” Tony mumbles besides him. His eyes are open and Steve wonders how long he’s been watching him.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. He has to fight back the urge to gag and rush to the bathroom. “Fine.”

“You don’t look so good, honey.” Tony is frowning now and he sits up to get a better look at his husband. “Steve, you look like you’re gonna spew.”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

Tony doesn’t appear convinced. “You’re a terrible liar. Do you think maybe you’re-”

“No.” The response comes faster than Steve would’ve liked. It shocks Tony if the look on his face is anything to go by. “I mean...I’m not. Come on, Tony, we’ve been through this,” Steve says.

“I know,” Tony sighs and rubs his hand along Steve’s arm. “But you never know. The plan was to get you pregnant first.”

“Yeah.”

“Just take a test. And if not…” Tony trails off and places a hand over his belly. “We already got a bun in this oven.”

Steve chuckles softly. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Tony lies back down and he waves Steve away. “Go take a test. I’m sure you hoarded a bunch.”

“Maybe later.” Steve decides and he curls up with Tony again.

The thought never leaves his mind though and once Tony is asleep, he untangles himself from his husband’s arms and sneaks away to the bathroom. He shuts the door quietly behind him.

Waiting for the results never fails to be a nerve-wracking experience. Steve can’t tear his eyes away from the test sitting on the countertop. His finger finds its way into his mouth and he chews away the nail. His stomach is still doing somersaults, but he knows better than to blame the feeling on a possible baby. He’s done that enough.

“Here goes nothing,” he mutters to himself and moves toward the counter and picks up the test. He flips it over, heart sinking at the negative mark staring back at him. His eyes fill with tears at the results. He tosses the test in the trash.

He doesn’t allow the results to break him down. It didn’t matter. He still had a baby growing inside Tony’s belly, and that was more than enough. It was perfect.

* * *

The sun is just beginning to rise when Steve gets outside and on the track. Getting up this early wasn’t unusual for him. His morning runs have become part of his daily routine. It was going to be difficult to maintain once the baby arrived, but they still had months until then, and Steve was going to take advantage.

Sam is with him. Bucky had decided against the idea. It was nothing new. Bucky was never a morning person to begin with.

For the most part the run starts off normal. Steve pushes himself a little harder than usual, which of course doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam. They don’t mean to compete with each other, but it usually ended up that way.

“You know you could slow down.” Sam hunches over, grabbing his knees and panting heavily. “Some of us aren’t like you.”

“Sorry.” Steve grins. His hands come to rest on his hips, his own chest rising and falling from the exertion. “Guess I wanted to breeze through this.”

“You always breeze through this.”

“I guess I do. Tony has an appointment today and I wanted to squeeze in a run before then.”

“Oh right.” Sam straightens up and wipes the sweat from his brow. “You did mention that...only a hundred times.”

“Sorry. Guess I’m a little excited.”

“I know. I’m just giving you a hard time. I’m happy for you, man.”

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Sam. You wanna race back? I think I can slow down and let you win for a change.”

“It’s tempting.” Sam pretends to think it over. “But I’ll pass. It’s just not possible for you to slow down.”

“I’ll try my best.” Steve promises.

They don’t race back. With his stomach acting up again, the idea of running back to the compound isn’t appeasing. Steve can’t help but wince when his stomach tightens and a wave of nausea crashes over him. He does his best to hide his discomfort, only to fail miserably.

“You okay, Cap?” Sam raises a questioning brow.

Steve winces again and places a hand over his belly. “Maybe I pushed myself a little too hard today.”

“I guess even supersoldiers can get tired, huh?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“You need to take it easy,” Sam says and he clasps a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “How are you gonna take care of that kid if you’re over here passing out?”

“I know, I know. I’ll slow down.”

“Good.” Sam pats Steve on the back. “Now come on. I’m sure Tony is wondering where the hell you are.”

* * *

Tony is awake and dressed by the time Steve makes it back to the apartment. He’s casually leaning against the kitchen counter and nursing on a cup of coffee. Steve sends a disapproving look his way.

“Caffeine isn’t good for the baby.” Steve frowns.

“It’s good for me.” Tony shrugs and takes another sip from his mug. “Oh come on stop looking at me like that. One cup won’t kill me.”

“I just think you need to take this seriously-”

“Take this seriously? What do you think I’ve been doing? We wouldn’t be going down to meet my new doctor if I wasn’t.”

“Okay,” Steve soothes and he comes over to where Tony is standing. “I’m sorry. I just worry.”

Tony sighs. “Well stop. I’m capable of having this kid.”

“I never said you weren’t. But…” Steve carefully takes the mug from Tony’s hands, ignoring the death glare he receives in response. “Maybe cut back on this. It’s just for a few months.”

Tony groans. “This is torture. You’re lucky I love you and this kid. But now I’m thinking I hate you just a little bit.”

Steve chuckles and ducks his head down to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss, only to pull back when Tony turns his face and offers his cheek.

“I may or may not have thrown up before you got here,” Tony explains.

“I don’t care.” Steve smiles and pecks a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “But maybe brush your teeth before we go.”

Tony rolls his eyes and playfully slaps Steve on the arm. “I still hate you by the way. Taking my coffee like some kind of monster.”

“You can have it later. But only one.”

“Fine,” Tony gives in. “I guess it’s better than nothing. Now hurry up. You need a shower.”

Steve chuckles and gives Tony another kiss, then he leaves the room to clean up.

The nausea comes and goes throughout the morning, but Steve pushes it aside, forcing himself to forget about it and focus on the appointment. It wasn’t difficult for Tony to find a doctor, nor was it an issue to transform a section of the medical bay to fit his and the baby’s needs. It was surreal being in a new room with equipment Steve never imagined seeing.

Tony is currently lying on the exam bed in the middle of the room, one arm folded and resting behind his head. He keeps his gaze up, focusing on the ceiling above him and taking slow, careful breaths. He places one hand over his belly, fighting back the urge to vomit. There should be no reason for him to be on the verge of vomiting again when he had spent a good portion of his morning beside the toilet.

He doesn’t voice his complaints, not wanting to dampen the mood. He sneaks a glance in Steve’s direction, finding a bright smile and twinkling eyes. It’s been too long since he’s seen Steve this excited and happy. The negative results they’ve been getting lately was taking a toll on Steve. Tony is relieved that they’re finally able to have the one thing Steve has been desiring.

He just wishes he didn’t have to feel like shit.

The door opens and the doctor enters the room. Doctor Patterson is a petite woman with dark, shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. Tony had only spoken to her briefly, but already he can tell she was going to be someone he could trust.

“Good morning. I’m doctor Patterson,” She greets with a warm smile and holds out her hand for Steve to shake. Then she’s turning her attention to Tony. “How are you feeling?”

“Depends,” Tony answers honestly. “This kiddo hates everything I eat.”

Doctor Patterson nods. “Unfortunately you’ll have to deal with that a little longer. It gets easier. I promise.”

Tony scoffs but doesn’t add anything else. Steve smiles softly and takes his hand once the exam starts. It’s mostly nothing but questions about Tony’s medical history followed up by a physical exam. Steve can’t help but wince while he watches Tony get poked and prodded; it reminds him of the days when he was constantly being looked over by doctors. His stomach is queasy again.

It’s not until Doctor Patterson begins the ultrasound does Steve grow excited. He can’t help but lean forward and glue his eyes to the screen. He can vaguely register the conversation Tony is having with the doctor and the comparison of this machine to JARVIS’s scans. He tunes them out, his attention on the blank screen that he knows will show pictures of their baby.

“This might be a little cold,” Doctor Patterson warns before squirting gel on Tony’s belly.

Despite the warning Tony can’t help but flinch. The transducer is pressed to his stomach and the screen lights up. Steve keeps his gaze locked on the screen, breath hitching when he sees the black and white images displayed.

“That’s your baby.” The doctor points at the screen and Steve leans even closer, eyes growing misty at the tiny blob in the middle of the screen.

Tony turns his head in Steve’s direction and they share a smile. Steve presses his lips to Tony’s temple. “Thank you,” he whispers.

The rest of the appointment passes with ease. The baby’s development is on the right track and Tony’s healthy. Doctor Patterson congratulates them and leaves the room to retrieve the pictures she printed for them.

Tony sits up and wipes away the lingering gel from his belly, grimacing at the mess. “I guess this wasn’t so bad. I don’t know why I was expecting something else.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees with a nod of his head. He rises to his feet and crosses the room to get more paper towels. He hands them to Tony. “The baby looks good. I’m happy.”

“I know you are. I’ve never seen you so giddy.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”

“Or maybe it was because of the cute doctor. I know you like short brunettes.”

“The only short brunet I like is you.”

Tony smiles. “Good answer.”

“Come on.” Steve holds out his hand for Tony to take. “Let’s go show the team.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not feeling too bad today and decided to write. It relaxes me. But I swear I am taking it easy! Thank you all for being so patient and kind 😊 
> 
> Just a heads up this chapter has some angst but the fluffy stuff is coming!

Their baby was growing. It wasn’t just the pictures littering the refrigerator that was proof of that, Tony’s belly had grown since the first few appointments. The bump that had formed was small and barely noticeable under Tony’s clothes, but they knew it was there. Steve couldn’t get enough of it. His hands were attracted to the bump, his fingers itching to get a feel of it whenever Tony let him.

And Tony let him do it a lot.

Tony slept more these days, which was to be expected. His body was working hard to care for the life they created. Tony of course wasn’t used to being this tired. Staying up for hours came easy to him when he was working in the lab. But now that he was pregnant his body was constantly drained and demanding sleep. Steve was pleased because it meant Tony was finally going to bed at a decent time.

The nausea was finally nearing the end. There were still moments when Tony would feel sick and need to be near the toilet, but it wasn’t as severe as it used to be. The pregnancy was getting easier to handle.

They’re currently curled up in bed with Tony on the verge of passing out and Steve lying beside him. Steve is holding Tony close, gently rubbing his hand up and down his arm. His other hand is where it always is these days-resting on the small bump.

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep,” Tony mumbles. Steve peers down at him, smiling when he finds his husband already drifting to sleep.

“You already are,” Steve chuckles and places a kiss on Tony's head. Tony hums in response and snuggles closer to Steve, a sigh of content leaving him.

“Getting there.” Tony shifts and rests his head on Steve’s chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Steve is honest. The bit of nausea he had is gone, and it’s now something he’s forgotten about. He still finds himself more exhausted than usual, but he blames his job. It hadn’t been the first time being an Avenger has left him drained.

“That makes one of us.”

Steve frowns and glances down at his husband. “Are you still feeling sick?”

“Eh. I’m fucking exhausted. I’m used to avoiding sleep and even then I barely feel the effects, but this...I’m constantly tired.”

“I know. But you’re making a human being. No one said it was going to be easy.”

“I blame you.” Tony jabs a finger in Steve’s chest.

Steve huffs out a laugh. “It’ll get easier. I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

They’re surrounded in silence after that, and it’s not until Steve glances down does he realize why. Tony is fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and softly snoring. Steve pulls the blankets up around them, making sure Tony is comfortable.

“I love you,” Steve whispers and presses a kiss to Tony’s head.

* * *

A mission was the last thing Steve wanted to deal with, but it was his duty as both an Avenger and Captain to take part in it. If he could have it his way he would stay behind and suggest someone else take over, but leading the team was his responsibility.

It was difficult to juggle both the team and the new events in his life. The baby and his husband were always going to be his number one priority. They were going to come first before himself and anyone else. This mission was going to be his last.

The day he’s supposed to leave starts off wrong from the start. He’s physically drained despite the amount of time he spent in bed. Lately he has been falling asleep earlier. He wonders if it’s because Tony’s schedule has changed and he can’t avoid curling up with his husband. It was about time they started getting enough sleep. So then why was he still tired?

Steve huffs when he struggles to fasten his belt. His brows pinch together in concentration, a quiet curse slipping past his lips when he continues to have issues.

“Need help?” A familiar voice reaches Steve’s ears and he snaps his head up. Tony is lingering in the doorway of the bedroom, an amused grin plastered over his face.

“I got it,” Steve assures. He lets out another huff in annoyance when he does in fact _not_ got it. “I think it’s damaged or-”

“Hmm.” Tony hums and he strides over to investigate for himself. “Maybe. Or maybe…” Tony grunts softly as he too struggles with the belt. “Maybe you need a new suit. You could’ve had a growth spurt.”

“You’re hilarious.” Steve rolls his eyes and pushes Tony’s hands away. “But a new suit wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’ll get on it.”

“No you won’t. Not with that baby-”

“And what about you? You’re going on a dangerous mission while I’m carrying said baby.”

Steve sighs harshly. “This is the last one. After this I’m hanging up the shield-”

Tony snorts.

“What?” Steve narrows his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I believe you...I think.”

“Just because you’re incapable of hanging up your suit doesn’t mean I’m not. I care about this family; it comes first.”

“Right. I guess it’s a little hard to believe since you’re...you know…” Tony gestures to Steve’s uniform.

“I need to keep you and the baby safe. I have to at all costs,” Steve says.

“No no I get it. And by the way I am capable of hanging up my own suit. I do care about this family.”

“Tony, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Just go. And make sure you get back in one piece.”

Tony turns and walks away. They don’t see each other after that.

* * *

Steve isn’t feeling any better by the time he’s on the jet and surrounded by his team. He doesn’t tell them about his fight with Tony, and he definitely doesn’t tell him about the mild cramping in his abdomen. They were only distractions that both himself and his teammates didn’t need.

But his friends weren’t oblivious or stupid, they could read him and tell whenever something was bothering him.

Steve prays they don’t notice anything.

Clint is flying the jet and Natasha is up front with him, chatting about their past assignments and laughing from the memories. Sam and Bucky for once appear to be getting along. They’re bickering about each other’s uniforms, but from where Steve’s standing, it comes off as playful bantering. He can’t help but smile.

His smile quickly falters when his belly tightens again. He places one gloved hand over the area, eyes squeezing shut in discomfort. He breathes steadily through it until it’s tapering off.

“You okay?” Comes Bucky’s voice and Steve opens his eyes, finding a pair of blue concerned ones staring back at him. He shouldn’t be surprised that it would be his best friend coming over to check on him.

“Fine,” Steve assures with a small smile.

“You’re a terrible liar, Steve.” Bucky shakes his head. His eyes roam over his friend and a frown appears over his face. “You also look like crap.”

“Just tired. And...Tony and I are in a fight. Don’t worry about it,” Steve quickly says when Bucky opens his mouth to speak.

Bucky sighs. “Kinda hard not to. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Steve forces a smile. “I’m always up for this.”

Bucky gives him another look over, clearly not convinced. “Okay. But if something changes you’ll actually tell me, right? Lord knows how many times you’ve kept things from me.”

Steve chuckles. “I’ll tell you. I’m alright, Buck.”

It was going to take more than that to assure his best friend. He had a reputation of hiding any health concerns. He’s lost count of how many times Bucky had to step in and care for him when Steve neglected himself.

This time would be different. At least, that’s what he tries to tell himself. That little voice in the back of his head laughs at him, reminding him that he was doing the exact same thing his past self used to do.

He never meant to hide how he felt. It’s just what he ended up doing. Putting his friends and loved ones first was something he always did.

His belly tightens again and for the first time, he wonders if maybe he should start paying attention to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is having a good day! I’m feeling better and my results for Covid came back negative. I have no idea what I had then. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I tried to make it longer. I hope you all enjoy it!

The alert from JARVIS is what jolts Tony awake. Tony grumbles and buries his face back into the pillow, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of his husband. He had grown used to sleeping near Steve to the point where he required him if he wanted to get any sleep. Now that he was pregnant and falling asleep before eight, he didn’t rely so much on his husband’s presence, but he still missed the warmth and security only Steve could give.

Even if they were in a fight.

“J, ‘m sleeping,” Tony mumbles and pulls the blankets over his head. He lets out a pleased sigh and relaxes, ready to drift off to dreamland again.

But JARVIS has other ideas.

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt-”

Tony groans.

“-but the team is on their way back and-”

Tony eyes shoot open at those words. That can’t be right. He wasn’t expecting them back until late tomorrow. He throws the blankets off and rolls over onto his back.

“What happened? Did the jet malfunction? I knew I should’ve performed another diagnostic-”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts. He sounds annoyed. “The mission didn’t go according to plan. Captain Rogers-”

Tony is jumping out of bed and scrambling around the room in search of shoes. “What’s their ETA?” He asks as he finds his sneakers. He jumps around awkwardly on one foot to slip the first shoe on.

JARVIS sighs. “Might I suggest sitting down to put on your shoes?”

“Nope.” Tony finally has one shoe on. “See? I got this. Are they almost here?”

“Yes. The jet is nearing the landing pad.”

“Great.” Tony lets out a small grunt when he struggles with the other shoe. He finally gets it on and adjusted, then he’s rushing out of the room.

He makes it downstairs just as the jet is landing and the team is stepping out. Tony spots Bucky first, carrying a very wounded Cap on his shoulder. Tony rushes toward them, a look of worry crossing his face when he takes in the bloodied and bruised face of his husband.

“What happened?” Tony asks, his voice laced with concern. He knew Steve should’ve stayed behind.

“I don’t know,” Bucky responds. It’s not good enough. Tony needs a better answer than that. “Too many of them. He tried to hold them off.”

It was better but still not enough.

“J, run a scan,” Tony instructs the A.I.

“N-no,” Steve stammers. He lifts his head from where it’s been resting on Bucky’s shoulder, showing off more of the purple and black bruises. “I’m fine. I don’t need-”

He slips and Bucky quickly catches him. “Come on, pal, let’s get you inside.”

* * *

Tony is livid.

He knew it was a mistake letting Steve go on a mission. He didn’t care if it was important or if the team needed him; it was all excuses for Steve to go. The team would have been just fine without him and no mission was more important than Steve.

But the anger he’s feeling right now isn’t just from the mission going wrong, but because Steve was the most stubborn, most infuriating man in the entire universe. He not only refused JARVIS’s scan, but medical help altogether. Steve was two things: stubborn and stupid.

Maybe Tony should’ve pushed more and refused Steve’s request to go home instead of being looked over. But again, Steve was stubborn and Tony had no choice but to take Steve up to their private quarters. They compromise, though. Steve promised to get looked over if he felt it was necessary.

He’s practically leaning on Tony for support while they make their way upstairs. They move slowly and cautiously, careful not to disturb any of the injuries Steve had. Tony honestly wasn’t sure what kind of damage Steve has sustained. The super solider was too damn stubborn.

Steve hisses, forcing Tony to stop in his tracks. They’ve at least made it out of the elevator and the rest of the walk was usually short, but with Steve relying on Tony to carry him, the time spent getting to the apartment was taking longer than usual.

“You okay?” Tony questions, doing a quick scan with his eyes. He wishes he could have JARVIS run one. He’s considering saying fuck it to the compromise and have JARVIS do it anyway. “What hurts?”

“Stomach,” Steve replies through gritted teeth. “It’s been...cramping all day…”

“And you still went? Jesus, Steve what the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about protecting you and that baby.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “We’re fine. You on the other hand look like shit.”

“Feel like it too,” Steve winces again. “I’m fine,” he quickly adds when he catches Tony’s lingering stare. “If it was bad I’d tell you. How many times have I come home like this?”

Tony purses his lips. He doesn’t want to respond because he’s lost count of how many times Steve has come back looking like he got the beating of a lifetime. This wasn’t the first time and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the last. Steve of course walked all of those instances off. He’d probably do it all again.

“Fine,” Tony grumbles. He hates losing.

They finally make it to the apartment. The stairs leading to the upper level is a struggle, but soon they’re stepping inside the master bedroom. Tony carefully lays Steve down on his side of the bed, not caring that he’s staining the sheets with dirt and blood.

Steve sighs softly when his head hits the pillow and his eyes fall shut.

“Cap!” Tony cries in panic. Blue eyes are shooting open and Steve raises his head, brows crinkling in confusion. “Sorry,” Tony apologizes. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

It’s Steve’s turn to apologize. “Sorry. I’m just tired.”

“Nuh uh. You gotta strip first.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and a small grin forms over his face. “If the circumstances were different…”

“Don’t get any ideas. You already knocked me up,” Tony teases and begins stripping Steve from his uniform. He starts with the belt, his memory playing back the scene of them struggling with it just this morning. “I don’t know why you have to be so stubborn,” Tony complains as he works on removing the dirty boots. They hit the floor with a thud.

“It’s a curse. I swear I don’t mean to be.”

“Right.”

It’s more difficult than usual to remove Steve’s suit. He cries out and flinches when Tony helps him slide out of it. Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to bruises decorating his husband’s chest. He glances lower, remembering that Steve had been complaining of his stomach. Much to Tony’s relief there’s no bruises.

He can’t help but reach out anyway, gently running his fingers over Steve’s belly. The muscles ripple under his fingertips. He wonders what it would be like if their roles were switched, if it was him carrying the baby instead. Maybe Steve wouldn’t have been so careless.

Tony glances up when he hears Steve grunt. “You okay?” he asks and Steve nods his head in response. “You’re a terrible liar. What hurts?”

“Right now it’s the cut on my face,” Steve points at the large gash running down the side of his head. “It’s okay. I’ll be brand new in the morning.”

Tony rolls his eyes and goes in search of the first aid kit. He returns to find Steve already drifting off to sleep.

“Wake up, honey,” Tony gently pats Steve on the thigh, jolting him awake. “I gotta clean that nasty cut and you need a shower.”

“Only if you join me?” Steve smirks.

“I have to, idiot. You can barely stand.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Come on,” Tony gently pulls Steve to his feet, wincing in sympathy when Steve cries out. “I think you should let JARVIS scan you.”

“I’m okay,” Steve assures with a small smile. “I can walk this off.”

“You can’t walk at all.”

“Tony, I’m fine. If it was really bad-”

“You’d tell me blah blah blah. Yeah whatever. Just hurry up and get in the shower.”

The moment Steve is in the shower and the hot water hits his back, he lets out a sigh and leans forward, resting his head against the tiled wall. The water burns against his battered skin, but at the same time it’s bringing relief to his aching muscles.

Tony is somewhere behind him, preparing the washcloth with his favorite body wash. Tony’s carefully when he runs the washcloth over Steve’s back, huffing when he finds more bruises along his husband’s shoulder blades.

“You never should’ve gone,” Tony scolds. Steve hisses when the cloth comes into contact with the larger bruise on his back. “Sorry,” Tony apologizes and slides the cloth lower.

He drops down to his knees, grunting softly when his own rest on the shower floor. He’s careful when he cleans around Steve’s legs. When he rises to his feet to instruct Steve to turn around, Steve is able to read his mind and turn on his own until they’re facing each other. Steve smiles softly, hoping it would be enough to wipe the frown off Tony’s face. It does. It always does.

“I’m still mad at you by the way,” Tony says and he adds more soap to the cloth. He runs it over Steve’s chest, following the trail of bruises until he’s washing along his stomach.

“I know. I didn’t mean for it to go south. Just too many of them I guess. And I didn’t have you,” Steve points out.

Tony scoffs. “Stop trying to save yourself. You’re still an idiot.”

“But you love me anyway, right?”

“I guess.”

Now it’s Steve’s turn to frown. Tony can’t help but grin. Of course he loved Steve. Even if he was an idiot.

“I love you. But you still drive me insane. You’re supposed to be taking care of me and Junior.”

Steve smiles and trails a hand between them to get to the small bump he can’t get enough of. He rubs along the curve of Tony’s belly.

“I will take care of you. Both of you mean the world to me,” Steve says.

“Right. I guess I missed that part when you went off and got yourself nearly killed. We both feel taken care of,” Tony scoffs with a roll of his eyes.

Steve chuckles lightly and pulls Tony close until their bodies are pressed against each other. If the circumstances were different, they’d probably find themselves in another position, but being this close to Steve, and wrapped in his arms was enough.

Tony holds Steve, gently running his hands down his back. “Don’t pull a stunt like that again,” he says softly.

Steve nods and presses a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. “I promise.”

Tony pulls back slightly so their eyes can meet. “I mean it,” he warns. “If you do this again I swear I’ll-”

Steve silences him with a kiss. They break apart and Steve leans forward to rest their foreheads together. “I promise. No more missions. I’ll hang up the shield.”

Tony nods and holds Steve close again.

* * *

No more missions; Steve kept his word and hung up the shield. It was a temporary hiatus. He’d probably continue saving the world once the baby was born, but for now he was home and preparing for their little one.

He was still stubborn as hell. He refuses to go to the doctor when his stomach continues to give him issues. Tony grows frustrated; Steve doesn’t blame him. It’s not until the stomach problem goes away and Steve begins to feel like himself does Tony drop it.

Steve does too. Maybe he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He wasn’t going to stress about it. How could he when he had to worry about Tony and their baby?

Tony’s entering his second trimester. The nausea has finally run its course and the fatigue wasn’t what it used to be. Tony had more energy, and he made sure to take advantage of it. Steve had to have the lab locked down.

But then new symptoms were beginning to make themselves known. The burst of energy was nice and not puking his guts out was even better, but he’d do without the random dizzy spells and leg cramps. And don’t get him started on the constipation.

Steve is relieved to know that his husband was feeling better and the pregnancy wasn’t being too rough on him, but he can’t help but sympathize when Tony complains about the new symptoms. He wishes he could take Tony’s place. It should be him suffering for their baby.

The next doctor appointment was the one Steve was the most excited for. If they were lucky then they would be finding out the gender of their baby. They had already started planning out the nursery and buying a few items here and there, but once they learn about the gender, then they can start personalizing.

It wasn’t surprising that bets were going around the compound. Natasha was convinced that the baby was a girl. Her reasoning was the excessive nausea and morning sickness. Tony called it bullshit and accused her of just wanting another girl on the team.

Natasha had only smirked.

Sam and Bucky were also in a disagreement...with each other. No surprise there. Sam was sure the baby was a boy whereas Bucky was siding with Natasha. The bickering they had over the topic only increased Tony’s headache.

Bruce decided not to get involved. He knew how competitive his teammates could be and the last thing he wanted was to give them more of a reason to argue with each other.

Clint was on the boy side which of course earned him a smack from Natasha. But even that wasn’t enough to convince him otherwise.

Tony made sure to let everyone know where he stood. It was a boy and no one was going to change his mind. He wanted a mini Steve.

Steve didn’t care what they were having as long as their little bundle of joy was healthy. But...a girl would be nice. He had no idea how to be around girls but he couldn’t get the image of a little girl with Tony’s eyes out of his head.

So when the day of the appointment arrives, Steve can’t seem to keep his nerves under control. He’s worried about the baby’s health and he hopes everything is going smoothly. He’s also excited about finding out the gender. He crosses his fingers that the baby cooperates.

The appointment goes well; both Tony and the baby are doing fine. There had been concerns with Tony’s age and if his uterus was capable of carrying a baby to term-it was the whole reason why Steve was supposed to get pregnant- but the scans were good. It was relieving.

“Did you two want to know the gender?” Doctor Patterson asks. Steve nods his head excitedly. His face heats up in embarrassment when the doctor chuckles. “I thought so. Let’s see if the baby will cooperate.”

“You might have a little trouble. Look who their mother is,” Steve teases. Tony glares in his direction.

“You were supposed to be mom. And if this kid is stubborn it’s your fault. Stubborn is your middle name,” Tony shoots back.

Steve chuckles and ducks his head down to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. He intertwines their hands and they share a smile.

“You ready to lose?” Tony smirks.

“Are you?” Steve questions. “It’s a girl.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “I knew you’d side with Bucky. Are you two capable of having separate opinions?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “We are. But it’s a girl.”

“Boy.”

“Girl.”

“Nope. Boy.”

“Well a girl would be-”

“It’s a boy. Just accept the fact that you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong. It’s a girl.”

Tony makes a fart noise and Steve frowns. Was his husband capable of acting like an adult? Probably not.

Steve turns away when he feels eyes on them and his face reddens again when he catches the doctor staring at them. The smile on her face is assuring, but Steve can’t help but feel embarrassed anyway.

“If you two were done bantering-”

“Oh we’re not,” Tony interrupts and he turns back to Steve. “It’s a boy.”

Before Steve can even respond, the doctor is revealing her discovery.

“Actually...it’s a boy.”

“Ha!” Tony points a finger in Steve’s face. “It’s a boy! I called it. I won.”

“You’re a sore winner.” Steve shakes his head.

“You’re just jealous.” Tony directs his attention on the screen and his face lights up at the image staring back at him. “Wow...a boy. Shit.”

“Tony,” Steve warns.

“It’s alright,” Doctor Patterson assures with a smile. “And yes it’s a boy. He’s doing really well and I don’t see anything concerning. I’ll print some pictures and then you two will be free to go.”

Once the appointment is over and Tony gets his next one set up, they leave hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. They were having a boy.

* * *

The news has mixed reactions among the team. Natasha was bummed about the team getting another boy when they were clearly in dire need of more girls, but she was still happy and excited to be an aunt, promising to spoil her nephew.

Sam was thrilled about the reveal, but maybe it was because he got to rub it in Bucky’s face. He made sure to do that and piss the Winter Soldier off. It only brought on more bickering.

Clint promised to teach their son how to shoot and to not be surprised if they got a bow and arrow for the baby shower. Bruce was happy, more so that both the baby and Tony were doing fine.

But Steve was the happiest. He had pictured a little girl but now he saw a little boy with Tony’s eyes and dark, curly hair. He couldn’t wait to meet his son.

They’re lying in bed, settling down for the night and curled up with each other. Steve as usual has his hands on Tony’s belly. It’s grown and starting to resemble a pregnant belly. Tony still keeps it hidden until they can come out to the rest of the world, but when it’s just them, he exposes the bump and lets Steve touch it.

Steve rests his head against the bump, softly talking to their son. Tony smiles down at him and runs his fingers through his husband’s hair. He hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Steve says softly to the bump and he presses a kiss to Tony’s belly. He traces the dark line that’s starting to appear, eyes flickering up when Tony shifts. “You’re beautiful.”

Tony scoffs. “I’m getting fat. Look at this,” he gestures to his belly.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re pregnant. That’s just our son.”

“I guess. At least you don’t have to do this. This was the plan all along right? You get to stay buff while I blow up.”

Steve frowns and continues to run his finger on the line, following the trail. “You know I’d be doing this if I could. I never wanted you to suffer. I was willing to do it all.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just grumpy.”

“Uh oh. Mood swings are kicking in.”

“Probably. I promise I’ll be nice.”

“Okay.” Steve smiles and raises himself so he can kiss Tony on the lips. “I love you.”

Tony hums and cups Steve's face. “I love you, too. Even if you are in better shape than me. But I guess that’s nothing new.”

Steve chuckles and pecks Tony on the lips, then he gets up so he can get ready for bed. He slips off his shirt and tosses it into the hamper. He can feel Tony’s gaze on him, no doubt checking him out like he always does. It’s not until he turns to catch him in the act does he notice the confused expression on Tony’s face.

“What?” Steve asks.

“You look different…” Tony says, sound a little unsure. He sits up and gestures for Steve to come closer so he can get a better look. His hands immediately find their way to Steve’s stomach.

Steve glances down, a small gasp escaping him when he finds a small bump where his abs used to be. “What the hell?” He whispers.

“You’re telling me.” Tony runs his fingers over the bump. “Do you think you’re…”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. He knows exactly what Tony’s referring to. “We haven’t had sex and the last test I took was negative. I can’t get pregnant.”

“Hmm…” Tony hums. His brows scrunch together in confusion, reminding Steve of the times when he’s in is lab and stumped over an equation. “Maybe JARVIS can-”

“Tony,” Steve groans and pushes Tony’s hands away. “It’s nothing. It’s not that okay? I can’t...I just can’t.”

“Okay, okay. No need to get defensive. I just thought it was weird. I mean what else can it be? You don’t gain weight.”

“Well maybe now I am. I don’t know.”

Tony rolls his eyes. Damn stubborn super soldier.

“If you say so.”

“I did eat those chili cheese fries you were craving,” Steve points out and he crawls into bed beside Tony.

“I don’t know. You are eating more, but your metabolism isn’t normal. You’re always needing the calories,” Tony argues.

“It’s nothing. Maybe it has something to do with you?”

“Me? What did I do?”

“I mean the pregnancy. I read in the book that dad’s can experience the same thing. That’s probably what it is.”

“You’re an idiot.” Tony huffs and curls up beside Steve.

“I know.” Steve holds Tony close and presses a kiss to his head. “If it gets worse I’ll get checked out. I honestly feel fine. It’s just a little weight.”

“Yeah. Guess it’s a good thing you’re taking a break from Captain America, huh?”

“Why?”

“You can’t fit in that suit now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Steve Steve. Why are you so stubborn! He’s being a butt but I guess he just doesn’t believe a baby could be responsible for his body’s changes. He’s convinced he can’t have a baby. Oh man is he in for a surprise 😆 
> 
> I’ll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in the beginning of this chapter ;) I hope everyone enjoys this update!

Tony groans loudly, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes. His fingers grip the sheets beneath him tightly, toes curling from the intense feeling. He forgot how good it feels to have his feet rubbed.

Steve is sitting near the edge of the bed, working the tension and aches out of Tony’s feet. He can’t help but grin to himself from the sounds Tony produces. It reminds him of another activity.

The dirty thoughts that enter his mind quickly become something he can’t ignore. He wonders if it’s from the sounds Tony’s making or the fact that his husband is partially naked. Tony had decided he didn’t want to wear pants. They were home so it didn’t matter if he chose to wear pants or be completely naked. Steve would've honestly hoped for the latter.

Damn. Why was he so horny right now?

Then Tony groans again and the sound goes straight to his cock. Steve shifts, wishing he wouldn’t get hard right now. They haven’t had sex lately, mostly due to Tony complaining about being tired or because he just wasn’t in the mood. That had also been weeks ago and now...now Steve was wondering if Tony would be in the mood.

“That feels so good,” Tony moans. He slips his foot free and offers Steve his other one. “This one hurts the most. Don’t be afraid to be rough.”

Steve flushes. He wants to be rough in other ways.

“You know…” he treads carefully. “Maybe we can…”

“Hmm?” Tony lifts his head. “Maybe we can what?”

Steve clears his throat. “You know...I mean it’s been awhile and...the sounds you’re making-”

A grin appears over Tony’s face and Steve just knows Tony’s catching on. “You wanna fuck?”

Steve winces. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

“Because I know deep down it turns you on.” Tony waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wait...you want to? I thought your feet…”

Tony smirks and spreads his legs a bit, showing off the bulge in his underwear. That sight alone is enough to send all of the blood in Steve’s body down south. His own cock stirs in interest.

“You’re not the only one, big guy.” Tony winks and he sits up, forcing Steve to forget about the foot rub.

Steve huffs out a laugh and leans closer until they’re lips are brushing against each others. There’s still a part of him that wonders if Tony was up to the idea of them having sex. Just because his energy levels have increased over the past few weeks didn’t mean that he was willing to do it.

But then Tony’s wrapping his fingers around the collar of Steve’s shirt and tugging him forward to deepen the kiss. Steve moans into the kiss, his parted lips giving Tony the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Tony brings him back and Steve follows.

“Wait, wait.” Steve pulls away and his eyes flicker down to the bump between them. “The baby…” he places a hand over Tony’s belly.

“He’s fine,” Tony is quick to assure and he brings Steve back for another kiss.

Tony lies back and Steve hovers over him, their lips never parting. Steve breaks away to attach his lips to Tony’s neck, emitting a soft sigh from his husband. Tony groans and tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging harshly when Steve bites and sucks along the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Fuck. Touch me,” Tony begs, bucking his hips up to rub them against Steve’s growing bulge. Steve groans in response, his clock reacting to the friction. Tony cries out when Steve grants his wish and touches him. It’s not enough. He needs more. “Come on, Cap. Touch me.”

Steve trails a hand between them, running it along the bump before settling it on Tony’s covered cock. He’s rock hard now. Steve gives the bugle a squeeze, pulling a curse from Tony’s lips.

“Come on. Take them off.” Tony reaches down to take Steve’s hand and place it on the hem of his briefs. Steve slides the article of clothing down until Tony’s cock is popping out and resting against his belly, leaking evidence of his arousal at the tip. Tony takes his cock in hand, stroking it from root to tip, a playful smirk appearing over his face when he finds Steve’s eyes dark with lust.

Steve reaches out, slapping Tony’s hand away to replace it with his own. Tony’s eyes dart down to watch Steve jerk him off, and he has to bite back the moan that tries to escape. Steve quickened his pace, intending to make Tony cum.

“Wait, wait,” Tony pants, forcing Steve to stop. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Steve smirks, one brow raising. “You’re that sensitive, huh?”

“Blame the kid. Now hurry up.”

Steve chuckles softly and ducks his head down to peck Tony on the lips. He moves quickly to grab the lube and shed his shirt. Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to his torso. Steve follows his gaze, brows furrowing at the small bump he finds. He doesn’t want to worry himself when it was just a little weight gain.

He brushes it off.

Tony has already forgotten about it and he sits up, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor to join Steve’s. Now it’s Steve’s turn to stare, and he can’t help but smile at the sight of Tony’s growing belly. Their son was getting bigger and bigger every day.

“What?” Tony questions when he catches the bright smile on his husband’s face. The smile Steve wears grows and he comes closer, dropping the lube down beside Tony and placing his hand over the bump. “Ah okay. Junior is making you giddy again.”

“Sorry,” Steve grins. “I can’t help it. I love this little guy.”

“I know.” Tony places his own hand over Steve’s. “But you know what I’d love?”

“I think I have an idea.”

Tony lies back and spreads his legs, breath hitching when Steve pops the lid of the lube open and coats his fingers generously. He traces a wet finger around Tony’s presented hole, teasing the area for a moment before slipping it inside. Tony groans and his head tips back against the pillow. Steve keeps going, adding another finger and stretching the tight hole until he deems it ready.

Steve adds more lube to his cock and leads it to Tony’s prepared entrance. The head pushes through until it’s breaching Tony's hole. Steve groans from the feeling of having Tony wrapped around him, snug and warm. He wouldn’t have minded being the one fucked, but with Tony’s condition, this was how it was going to be for awhile.

Steve lets out a shaky breath and he buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “You feel so good.”

Tony hums in response and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, urging him closer. Steve bottoms out in one thrust, causing both of them to groan. Steve gives Tony a moment to adjust before he starts to move. His movement is slow and cautious, careful not to hurt the baby. Tony grows impatient and bucks his hips.

“Fuck me,” he begs.

“The baby-”

“Is fine. Come on!”

Steve knows better than to keep Tony waiting and he moves faster, harder. The room fills with the sound of their hips meeting and the delicious noises Tony produces from the rough fucking. Steve grips Tony’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving behind deep, purple marks. He realizes what he’s done almost immediately and loosens his grip. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Tony or the baby.

Tony is obviously not worried about any of that because the sounds he makes rise in volume and he doesn’t stop begging Steve to fuck him. Steve increases the pace, searching for that spot that he knows will make Tony scream.

He finds it on the next thrust, forcing a scream from Tony’s throat and causing his back to arch off the bed. Witnessing Tony take pleasure because of his doing brings Steve closer and closer to the edge.

Steve steadies himself on his forearms, not wanting to apply too much pressure to the delicate bump between them. His own belly brushes against Tony’s. It’s smaller in comparison and for a moment that other half of his brain reminds him to think about it again, but then the pleasure is taking over and he’s forgetting about it.

“Fuck, Tony. I’m so close,” Steve pants, thrusting faster and harder. He’s hitting that spot inside Tony every time. They both weren’t going to last.

Tony tries to reach for his cock, but it’s squished between them, rubbing along his growing middle and smearing precum along the underside of it. He forgets about jerking himself off, knowing he was going to cum untouched. He just needs a little more.

“Fuck!” Tony cries out from a particularly hard thrust. He throws his head back and moans, eyes falling shut from the intense pleasure that shoots through him. His cock jerks, shooting ropes of cum and painting his belly white.

Between the combination of witnessing Tony coming undone and feeling it was all Steve needed to reach his own release. He cums with a grunt, hips stuttering as he unloads himself deep inside Tony.

Steve pulls out and collapses beside Tony, panting heavily as he tries to regain his breathing. “How was that?” he asks, turning to Tony for approval. Tony can only give him a thumbs up in response. Steve chuckles and rolls over onto his side, propping his head up on one arm. “Feeling better?”

“Hey! It wasn’t just me wanting that,” Tony playfully jabs Steve in the chest.

“True. I couldn’t help it. Those sounds you were making,” Steve hums and leans in to connect their lips.

Tony smiles into the kiss. “I may or may not have done that on purpose,” he confesses once they break apart.

“I should’ve known. And here I was thinking I was just a skilled foot rubber.”

“Oh trust me, darling, you are. Best foot massage of my life. And the sex was good too, not gonna lie. Or maybe I’m just that fucking horny. Is that a thing?”

“It is,” Steve nods his head. “Aren’t you reading any of the books?”

“Eh.” Tony shrugs. “I’ll work on it.”

“We need to be prepared for when this baby comes.” Steve places his hand over the bump, smiling at the thought of meeting his son for the first time. “He’ll be here soon.”

“I know.” Tony glances down to watch Steve rub circles over his belly. “And I’m going to get bigger. Joy.”

“You’ll still be beautiful.”

“You’re a terrible liar, honey.”

“I’m not lying. You’re beautiful, Tony.” Steve smiles and kisses Tony again, then he’s lowering himself until he’s at eye level with Tony’s belly and he places a kiss there too. “You’re so beautiful like this. We should’ve done this a long time ago.”

Tony can’t help but roll his eyes. “I think you have a pregnancy kink. Maybe that’s why you’re…”

Steve frowns when he realizes what Tony is referring to. “I already told you. It’s probably sympathy-”

“Yes yes I know. I’m just kidding. At least yours will probably go away soon. I still have months of this torture.”

“You secretly love it.”

“Oh yeah. Aching feet, feeling bloated all the time, horny as fuck, the urge to eat everything in the fridge. It’s all great stuff.”

“It sounds amazing. Maybe next time I can experience all of those things.”

“Yeah. Next time.”

Steve smiles and gives the bump another kiss before taking his original spot beside Tony and pulling him close. He knows they should probably get cleaned up and change the sheets, but he’s enjoying holding Tony.

“You know…” Tony says after a few minutes of silence passes between them. “I think I could go again.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve smirks. His cock is already twitching with interest.

“Yeah. Wanna do it again?”

Steve rolls over until he’s hovering over Tony again and kisses him. “You have no idea.”

* * *

Finding a name for their son shouldn’t be this difficult. And maybe for some it wasn’t. Maybe for others they’ve already picked out the names they’d want for their future children. Steve’s wishing they would’ve done that. At least then it wouldn’t be so hard for them to find one for their son.

Tony has shot down every name Steve could possibly think of. Naming their son had started off as a fun and exciting way to spend the afternoon, but then Tony was growing cranky and hating every name Steve gave him.

Tony had woken up grumpy and Steve had hoped picking out names would boost his husband’s attitude. Clearly he had been wrong. Tony wasn’t having any of it.

For the most part Steve understood. Tony’s hormones were changing and he was getting more agitated than usual. His feet were still bothering him and now his lower back decided to flare up with pain. Steve would massage him every time Tony complained, but sometimes that wasn’t enough.

They’re in the communal living room, curled up together while Steve reads every name off the page that started with the letter B. Tony of course continues to shoot down all of them. He yanks the book from Steve’s hand to find something better than the one’s Steve was reading.

“I like Benjamin,” Tony states. “Ben for short. It’s cute. End of story.”

He shuts the book and tosses it on the coffee table. Steve frowns, and with a huff, leans forward to retrieve the book.

“I like it but he still needs a middle name.”

“We just name him Benjamin Ben. There. Can we stop now?”

“What kind of name is that? Why aren’t you taking this seriously?”

“I am taking this seriously. Why do we have to do this now? I’m starving and you promised lunch!”

“I said after we look at names we can have lunch. Weren’t you listening?”

“Why are you snippy?”

“Because I want a name for our son and you’re wanting to name him Ben Ben!”

“I never said that!”

“Really?” Steve frowns and rolls his eyes when Tony shrugs his shoulders. “This is ridiculous. All I wanted was for us to name him and you’re hating all of my suggestions. I don’t see you helping.”

Tony scoffs and scoots away. Great. Now they were going to fight.

“I gave you a name. I liked Benjamin,” Tony says.

“Okay. Now can I pick one?” Steve questions.

Tony groans and throws his head back against the couch. “But I already did!”

“Why are you acting so childish? He needs a middle name! You have one don’t you!”

“Yes! Just...just give him mine and be done with it. Or better yet we name him Tony Jr.”

Steve inhales sharply and continues to flip through the book. He doesn’t mean to get so frustrated. He was usually calmer than this, but now he’s annoyed, more so than he’s ever been. And all because of a name. Well, Tony’s behavior, but even then he rarely got this pissed off.

“I like Benjamin,” Steve says, making sure his voice shows no hint of his irritation. “I just think we need a middle name for him. Can we do that?”

“Fine,” Tony grumbles and he folds his arms over his chest. “But it better not be anything dumb.”

Steve has to bite back the snarky remark that forms on his tongue. He goes through the book, reading out the names as he goes; Tony hates all of them.

“Harley is pretty cute. I kind of like that one,” Steve says.

Tony takes a moment to ponder it, and for a second Steve thinks he’ll agree with him. He doesn’t.

“Benjamin Harley? It sounds weird to me. Does it sound weird to you?”

“Not really. Or we switch them and-”

“Forget it. Next name.”

Steve sighs and flips through the book, skipping over most of the letters until he’s in the P section. He doesn’t even bother reading the ones he comes across, knowing Tony will only harass him.

Then he finds another name he likes. “Peter,” he says and he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. “Peter’s cute, right?”

“It’s not...horrible. Honestly, you could’ve chosen something worse. Benjamin Peter. Eh.”

Steve grits his teeth. It was like Tony was purposely trying to piss him off.

“Maybe if we switch them,” Steve suggests. “Peter Benjamin? Sound good?”

“It’s fine. Can we eat now? Junior here is hungry.”

Steve takes a breath to calm himself.

Just a few more months. He could handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they were trying to enjoy themselves but with Tony's hormones and of course Steve's too haha. These two and their bantering. I will update soon! I think it's time for a baby shower!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is doing well! I just wanted to warn you guys about the bit of angst in this chapter. I mean, it’s me so what did you expect? 😆 I swear there will be more fluffy stuff on the way!

Peter Benjamin. That was the name they finally decided on. It was a struggle to meet in the middle-even more so with Tony’s mood swings- but they managed to come together and pick out a name for their son. But it wasn’t just a name that they were struggling with.

Planning for a new baby was a lot harder than Steve had thought it was going to be. All he could think about was his son and what was still needed for him. They could cross out naming their son off their list of things to do, but there was still more that needed to be crossed off.

Building a nursery was a big one. The spare room in their apartment was currently being remodeled into Peter’s room. The walls have been painted a light gray and new carpet was put in. But that was the only progress they’ve made. A theme for the room hadn’t been decided on yet.

The nursery would just have to wait. They still had time until their little Peter arrived.

With both of them taking a break from saving the world, they find themselves with more free time. Of course any time they do get ends up being spent preparing for their son. Steve didn’t mind. He wanted to be ready for when their baby arrived.

Steve lets out a huff and glances down at his watch. Ten minutes. That’s what Tony said was all the time he needed to get ready. And that was twenty minutes ago.

“Tony,” Steve shakes his head with a sigh and pushes himself off the couch to go in search of his missing husband.

The bedroom door is wide open, giving Steve a perfect view of a very irritated Tony. Steve can’t help but smirk to himself and lean against the doorframe to watch the scene a little longer. Tony is clearly struggling with his jeans, huffing and puffing as he fights with the little button that never used to give him problems before.

Tony groans and releases a sigh of defeat. His eyes land on Steve and they narrow. “You gonna stand there all day or help a guy out?”

“Hmm.” Steve pretends to think it over, earning another dirty look. “I guess I could help you out. Oh wait I did. Remember when I said it was time to buy new clothes?”

“Shut up and help me.”

Steve chuckles and steps into the room, knowing better than to piss off his pregnant husband. Steve’s hands find their way to Tony’s jeans and it’s not long before he too is growing frustrated.

“I give up,” he says and drops his hands to his sides. “We’re going shopping.”

“I thought we were doing that anyway,” Tony grumbles and decides to try one more time to get his jeans fastened. It’s to no avail and he’s forced to give up.

“We’re going shopping for Pete. But since we’re out we can get you some new pants and...shirts.”

“Shirts? What’s wrong with my shirts?” Tony gestures to the black band tee he has on. Steve knew how much Tony loved those types of shirts but they were getting tighter around the middle. Steve wonders how they’re even comfortable any more.

“I’m just saying you need more...comfortable options.”

“You’re talking about maternity clothes, aren’t you?”

“Well, I mean-”

“I’m not there yet. Unless that’s what you’re implying. That is what you’re implying, isn’t it?”

Steve sighs. He was used to Tony complaining about his back and feet or the constant urination, but the mood swings was something he had not been accustomed to yet.

“I’m not saying that,” Steve says, making sure his voice is calm. He doesn’t want to set Tony off. “I’m just saying maybe it’s time to get...different clothes. Something more comfortable.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “Fine. I am getting bigger. It’s okay you can agree.”

“Our son is getting bigger.”

A small grin spreads across Tony’s face. “Yeah,” he says and pats his belly. “Guess we’re having a big kiddo. That’s from your side obviously.”

Steve chuckles and places a hand over the growing bump. They have yet to feel their son move, and he couldn’t wait for that time to come. He knows once he feels his son move for the first that he won’t be able to get enough.

It’s bittersweet. He wanted to experience everything Tony was lucky enough to go through to bring their son into the world. He wouldn’t mind the constant aches and discomfort or the mood swings and food cravings. He’d love to feel the little kicks and rolls from inside.

But it wasn’t meant to be, and at least Tony was willing to do it all. Steve loved him even more because of it.

“We better get going,” Steve gestures with his head toward the door. “I have some pants you can borrow.”

Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. Speaking of your pants…” Tony’s gaze drops down to the hem of Steve’s jeans. He runs a finger over the band before dipping it inside. “These are a little snug on you, huh?”

Steve’s face heats up and he pushes Tony’s hand away. “A little yeah. But it’s nothing. I already told you.”

“Hmm. If you say so. Hey maybe we can get you new clothes too. You know, to be more comfortable.”

* * *

It’s their first outing in public after the discovery of their son. There was hesitation being out in the public eye with fear that the press would cause problems. Tony was used to the attention and the headlines that always followed when he was spotted out. Steve not so much. He’s shown up in tabloids whenever he was by Tony’s side. It happened when they were first dating and again during their honeymoon. Sooner or later news was going to get out that the famous superhero couple was expecting.

Apparently that day was today. Steve knew the risks when he made the decision for them to go shopping for their son, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from enjoying this moment. They had a series of firsts ahead of them and baby shopping wasn’t being skipped.

Tony appears the most annoyed. Steve blames his mood swings. They’re barely on their third store when Tony allows his sour mood to take full control of the shopping trip.

“He’ll need this, right?” Steve asks, gesturing to a white and gray bassinet. He flips the price tag around, brows furrowing slightly at the large number he finds. Leave it Tony to spoil their son with the best baby items on the market.

“I guess,” Tony huffs and he comes over to investigate the piece of furniture. “Didn’t we just order a crib at the other store? Why does he need two beds?”

“The crib is for his room. This can be in ours until he’s comfortable in the crib.”

“Fine. Can we go now? I’m starving.”

Steve chuckles. “We just ate.”

“And your point?” Tony questions, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing. Let’s just get a few more things and go okay?”

Tony grumbles some kind of response and walks away to look at another part of the store. Steve sighs and shakes his head. He couldn’t wait for the mood swings to pass.

“Why do you have to be so grumpy?” Steve asks once they’re back in the car and away from the swarm of paparazzi. He can already picture the headlines. He wonders if they’re the reason for his husband’s bad attitude.

“‘M fine,” Tony directs his attention toward the window, scowling at the scene he finds. Being seen by the press when he was clearly sporting a baby bump was the last thing he wanted. He was dealing with enough as it was. “Can we just go? I knew this was a bad idea.”

“We didn’t even get you anything.”

“I don’t care. I just want to go.”

Steve sighs and he starts the car. They drive in silence the rest of the way home. Tony keeps his head toward the window and hands in his lap. One hand finds its way to his middle. The movement catches Steve’s attention and he glances in Tony’s direction, smiling softly at the scene.

“Hey,” he says soothingly and reaches for Tony’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry our shopping trip didn’t go so well.”

“Not your fault. Well, maybe it is. You know we can order all of this stuff online right? Jarvis can do it for us,” Tony says, finally turning toward Steve.

“I know, I know. I just thought it would be fun. Baby shopping is exciting. We still have so much to do before he gets here and I guess I just want to be prepared.”

Tony huffs and tips his head back against the seat. “We still have what, three months? Jesus, we do. Fuck.”

Steve frowns. “Yeah? It’s exciting, right?”

“More like terrifying. We’re having a baby.”

Steve chuckles and moves his hand to the curve of Tony’s stomach. “I’m excited.”

“Obviously.”

“And...you are too, right?”

It shouldn’t take Tony long to respond. If anything his response should have been immediate, and yet Steve notices the delay.

“Yeah,” Tony eventually says. “Couldn’t be happier.”

Steve frowns and turns back to the road. He wonders if Tony was being honest with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll do more fluff I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....this one has some more drama between these two. I swear I’ll leave them alone and let them be happy!

The tears don’t stop streaming down his face. His nose is stuffed and his eyes are beginning to swell from the tears he can’t conceal. He can’t remember a time when he’s cried this hard before. Usually he kept his emotions to himself. And technically he was still doing that now.

He was alone in the communal living room with a movie playing. It had only been put on as background noise while he tried to work on his latest sketch, but somehow or another he found himself intrigued by the movie playing on the screen.

Ever since he woke up in a new world, there had been a lot of events and things he had missed. Movies had been a big one. There were so many films that were created during his time in the ice that he had missed out on. He’s slowly been introduced to them; movie nights with the team and Tony helped, but there were still a few missing from his list of things to watch.

The one he’s chosen was one he’s seen countless times before, but yet this time the film was affecting him differently. What was supposed to be a harmless cartoon has turned him into a blubbering mess.

Steve chokes back a sob and wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, only to cry harder when he realizes he’s created a stain on the fabric with his tears. Now his shirt was ruined.

He’s too caught up in the movie and his ruined shirt that he doesn’t hear someone come in.

“What are you doing?”

Steve snaps his head up at the sound of the familiar voice, finding Natasha standing near the sofa with her arms folded and an amused grin on her face.

“Uh.” Steve scrambles for the remote and pauses the movie. “Just sketching,” he says and shows her his sketchpad.

“And crying,” Natasha rounds the sofa to take the empty spot beside him. She glances in the direction of the tv and a frown appears over her face. “Why are you watching _Up_?”

“I like the dog and I thought it would be a good distraction,” Steve sniffs again and raises his arm to wipe his nose again, forgetting about the stain he created before and making a new one. It only takes a second for him to realize his mistake and he sobs.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Natasha’s voice takes on a more serious tone and she places a hand over his knee.

“I ruined my shirt.”

“Oh...okay...um there are tissues.” Natasha leans over to grab a tissue from the box sitting on the coffee table. She hands one to him and Steve wipes at his nose and eyes. “Better?”

“Y-yeah. Sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I guess the movie…” Steve gestures to the screen. “It’s so sad.”

“Well yeah. It’s known for having a sad beginning. I thought you’ve seen this before.”

“I have. But now I relate. She can’t have a baby and I can’t have a baby and-and-”

Natasha quickly reaches for more tissues when Steve starts sobbing again. Her eyes widen in surprise from how hard he cries and she reaches out to rub his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a movie.”

“It’s not! All they wanted was a baby. I want one so bad.”

“Steve, you do have a baby. You have a son.”

Fresh tears gather in his eyes and they roll down his face. He’s sobbing again.

“What’s wrong? Steve, talk to me.”

“I’m-I’m having a son. I’m so happy.”

Natasha smiles softly and rubs her hand along his shoulder. “Yeah. Are you okay now?” She asks and Steve nods his head. “I’ve never and I mean _never_ seen you cry before. Not like this.”

“Sorry,” Steve flushes with embarrassment. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Are you sure you’re not...I mean, you’re crying like Tony did last week when you made him a sandwich and forgot the mustard. Have you tried taking a test?”

“You mean, like I’m pregnant? No. Nat, I did and nothing. It’s just sympathy stuff, right? I’m just experiencing the same stuff as Tony?”

“I don’t know. I've heard of it but this sounds different. You’re not the only one who’s noticed how you’ve changed. Are you sure you’re not-”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “This’ll go away after the baby’s born. Or maybe even before.”

Natasha winces. “You still have...three months. You sure you can wait that long? I’d get checked out.”

“I’m fine. Honestly, I feel pretty good. The movie just...I’m okay.”

Natasha releases a deep sigh and leans back against the couch. “If you say so. You’re so stubborn.”

The movie starts up again and this time Steve holds back the tears. When he does get weepy again, Natasha is there to hand him more tissues and hold him.

It’s embarrassing and unusual for him to be acting like this. He does start to wonder if maybe Natasha was right. It wasn’t just her urging him to take a test or see a doctor. Tony would probably drag him down to medical if he could.

The thought doesn’t leave him alone.

* * *

The pleasured sighs and groans slipping past Tony’s lips should be enough. The feeling of Tony, hot and wet around him should be more than enough. And yet Steve still couldn’t get there. He thrusts harder, eyes squeezing shut as he focuses on the sounds his husband makes. It doesn’t work.

Their sex life was one Steve considered good. They rarely had a dull moment and if they did they worked hard to fix it and make it better. Usually whenever one of them was in the mood, the other didn’t hesitate to get on their level.

But now Steve was struggling.

It hadn’t started out bad. For once Tony was in a good mood and not uncomfortable from the pregnancy. He had been the one to initiate it. Steve was never one to deny sex, but now he was starting to wish he had.

He doesn’t blame his husband for the lack of enjoyment. Tony as always was beautiful and the famous glow brought on from pregnancy had finally made itself known. His hair was softer too; Steve wanted to run his fingers through it all the time. Tony was perfect.

The real reason was Steve. He was exhausted and his back was beginning to ache. He wonders if he overdid it with the nursery. Maybe he should have taken more breaks.

“Ah fuck!” Tony cries and he reaches out to pull Steve close and in for a kiss. Steve moves faster, desperate to get Tony off. “Come on, Steve. Harder!”

Steve almost whines at the idea of having to comply. His body was aching and begging for rest. He pushes himself a little harder, not wanting to disappoint.

“T-Tony…” Steve stammers and ducks his head down so that he can bury it in Tony’s neck. He pants heavily as he increases the pace of hips, begging his stamina to keep up. For the first time it fails him.

“You close?” Tony asks in all seriousness. “Because I’m not. Keep going.”

This time Steve does whine and his eyes clench shut. His body protests but he ignores his discomfort and keeps going.

“I can’t.” Steve pants and he pulls back. He leans back on his haunches and runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “I’m sorry. Tony, I just can’t.”

Tony frowns up at him and props himself up on his elbows. “Why? Is it something I said?”

“No, Tony-”

“It’s how I look, isn’t it?”

“What? No. No, Tony, you look amazing.”

“Then what the hell is it, Steve?” Tony seethes. Steve sighs. Getting his husband upset was the one thing he was trying to avoid.

“I don’t know.” That was definitely not the right answer because Tony is reaching for Steve’s shirt and throwing it at him. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Tony grumbles and slips on his own shirt. He climbs out of bed to search for the rest of the clothing, ignoring the attempts Steve makes at talking to him. “I said it’s fine!” Tony snaps.

“You’re mad.”

“You’d be too if you wanted to have sex and-forget it. I’m sorry. I’m just…”

“Pregnant?”

“Let’s just go to bed. You’re obviously tired.”

Steve sighs and dresses quickly, then he joins Tony in bed and pulls him close, smiling softly when Tony doesn’t push him away.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says and presses a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “I guess I ruined the mood, huh?”

“It’s fine.” Tony shifts and slips free from the arm Steve has around him. He lies down on his side, his back facing Steve.

Steve can’t help but frown at the response he receives. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

“I said it’s fine.”

“It’s not. You’re upset. I guess I’m just tired from the nursery and-”

“You know it’s not always about you.” Tony sits up quickly and turns to face Steve. “I get that you’re tired or you’re annoyed or whatever, but I’m just as tired as you are. I’m fucking pregnant!”

“I-Tony, I know. I never said-”

“You’re always making it about you. Have you ever thought to find out how I’m feeling?”

“You said you were happy. I guess I just assumed-”

“That’s it. You _assumed_. You never fucking asked how I was doing. It was always about you. This has always been about you!”

“Tony, wait,” Steve tries to defuse the situation. “I’m not trying to make this about me. Having a baby was for both of us. I thought you wanted this.”

“I did but not...not this way. I’m miserable, Steve. And I swear I’m trying to enjoy this, believe me I am, but…” Tony trails off. Steve doesn’t miss the way his expression softens and eyes glisten with tears.

“Then why did you agree to do it?”

“I don’t know. You wanted this.”

“It wasn’t just me. You wanted a family too.”

“Because you were supposed to be the one to do this part and you can't!”

Those words sting. Tony’s thrown hurtful words at him before during past arguments, but none of them have hurt more than the words Tony is saying now.

The shaky breath that escapes Steve doesn’t go unnoticed, nor does the tears that are beginning to roll down his face. Tony lets out a sigh and reaches for Steve’s hand, only for Steve to move away.

“Don’t,” Steve warns and he gets out of bed, ignoring Tony’s pleas for him to stay. “I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes. He can’t hold back the rest of his tears. “I’m sorry I can’t do this part for you. I’m sorry that you’re miserable and I can’t do anything about it. I’m sorry that we did this in the first place.”

“Steve, wait. Don’t-” Tony tries again, only for Steve to ignore him and storm out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Steve is still in denial and stubborn as hell. Honestly at this point he probably won’t realize he’s pregnant until he’s giving birth 😆 
> 
> And now these two are fighting 🤦♀️ Don’t worry they’ll make up and everyone will be happy again. I teased a baby shower before but now it’s happening and then we’re getting closer to the birth!
> 
> I’ll update soon! ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Life has been crazy. I hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> This chapter is a lot fluffier so yay for that! I hope you all enjoy it 😊

Steve sneaks out of the apartment before Tony even wakes. The sun is hidden behind the clouds, making everything around him gloomy and gray. It was fitting.

Their latest argument was still fresh in his mind. He had Tony’s words on repeat most of the night; they kept him awake. It was his decision to go out for a run to help clear his mind, but for the first time, it did the complete opposite.

The sting of Tony’s comment hasn’t gone away. It probably never will. Steve knew Tony never intended to hurt others, especially the people he loved, but that didn’t change the fact that his words were hurtful in the worst way possible. The jab spoke volumes. It spoke the truth.

Their fertility problems were because of Steve. He was the reason why they struggled to have a family. It was his issues that prevented them from having their own simple life. Tony had been willing to sacrifice everything to carry their son, but it was evident that he was having regrets.

Steve knows Tony doesn’t regret their son, but he knows Tony regrets how they conceived him. It was supposed to be Steve to do it all. He’d give anything to switch places with Tony. And God did he wish he could.

He stops running to catch his breath. The cool temperature brings relief to his heated skin and if he’d have it his way he’d spend the rest of the morning outside, but that was just an excuse to avoid his husband a little longer.

It's tempting to do just that, but avoiding the other wasn’t going to fix anything. Communication wasn’t always their strong suit. They were getting better, but they still had their moments.

Steve lets out a sigh and decides to cut his run short. He was exhausted from a sleepless night and the bit of exercise he was able to complete. He frowns at that realization. He should be able to go longer.

The concern doesn’t last long in his mind and he quickly pushes it aside when Tony renters his thoughts.

The apartment is quiet when Steve comes in and he figures Tony is still asleep, only to find that the master bedroom is empty. Steve frowns to himself and checks the nursery, and that’s where he finds Tony.

His husband is in the rocking chair, one elbow propped on the armrest and his head resting in his hand. He’s snoring softly, chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. His other arm is wrapped around the growing bump.

Steve quietly steps into the room, not wanting to wake him. He kneels down in front of Tony until he’s eye level with his belly. Tony stirs slightly when Steve reaches out to place both hands over the bump, then he’s relaxing again and snoring.

“Hey, Petey,” Steve says softly to the bump, imagining that their son could hear him. The doctor said the baby could hear them and was moving, but that it was going to take a few more weeks for them to feel the movement. Time had already passed since then and they had yet to feel anything. “You’re probably sleeping, huh? You wore daddy out.”

Steve’s eyes flicker up to Tony’s face, smiling softly at him. He doesn’t want to wake him just yet, knowing that Tony was losing out on sleep too. It was difficult for him to find a comfortable sleeping position these days.

“We’re so excited to meet you,” Steve continues to talk to their son in a soft voice. “Just a few more months and you’ll be here. I can’t wait to hold you for the first time. I promise daddy’s excited too. He’s just…” Steve sighs. “He’s just tired. And a little cranky. He can’t have coffee anymore. But he loves you so much. And so do I.”

Steve lays his head over the bump, smiling at the thought of his son. He flinches when fingers run through his hair and he peers up to find brown eyes staring down at him.

“Hi,” Steve says softly and Tony smiles.

“Hi.” Tony continues to run his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You trying to wake the kid up?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “No. For all we know he could be awake. You haven’t felt him yet, right?”

“Not yet. You’ll be the first to know.”

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t.” Tony shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t blame you for any of this. I was an inconsiderate jerk.”

“It is my fault though. You’re pregnant because of me. Tony, I swear if we could switch I would.”

“I know you would. This is what you want.”

Steve can’t help but frown at those words. “And you? You want this too, right?”

“I wanted a family, yeah. But being pregnant…” Tony sighs. “I gotta be honest with you but it sucks. I love this kiddo,I really do, but damn it making him is...it’s hard.”

“I’m sorry. I was blind. I should’ve been more considerate of your feelings. I guess I was so caught up in finally having a baby that I didn’t pay attention to how it was affecting you.”

“Hey,” Tony soothes when Steve’s eyes grow misty. He cups Steve’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. I know how happy you are about this. I’m sorry for ruining the experience. Pregnancy and me just don’t mix. It’s one of the reasons why I was afraid to do this in the first place. I knew it wasn’t going to be enjoyable for me.”

“You’re lucky you get to do it though. I wanted this more than anything.” Steve rubs circles over the bump. “Thank you for giving me a son. Thank you for doing this for me...because you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to make you happy. Guess I failed, huh? I’ve been an asshole. Don’t say otherwise. I know I have been.”

“You’re also pregnant.”

“Which reminds me…” Tony sits up straighter and groans from the pain that shoots up his back. “Junior here is pressing on my bladder so…”

Steve chuckles and rises to his feet, then he’s extending a hand to pull Tony to his. Tony gasps suddenly and sits back down in the chair.

“What? What is it?” Steve asks, his tone laced with worry.

“The baby...he...he’s moving. Steve, I think I feel him.” Tony grips Steve’s wrist and leads his hand to the spot where he was sure he felt a kick. Steve’s brows knit together. He must not feel it. “I swear I-there it is again! Do you feel it?”

This time Steve does feel it and he gasps in surprise. The kicks their son produces aren’t very strong, but regardless of their strength, they’re bringing a smile to Steve’s face.

“Oh my God. Tony, that’s our-he’s moving!”

Tony smiles. “Yeah.”

Steve drops back down to his knees and places both hands over Tony’s belly, his smile growing brighter when Peter pushes against his palm.

“Hi, Petey,” Steve coos. Peter kicks again, this time a little stronger.

“I think he’s gonna take after you,” Tony says with a small laugh.

“I hope he’s more like you.”

“Careful what you wish for.”

* * *

Tony hadn’t meant to wake up grumpy. If anyone asked about his sour attitude he had no problem letting them in on all of his issues. Complaining was probably getting on everyone’s nerves, but they weren’t pregnant like he was. They weren’t dealing with the discomfort that came with making another human being.

He tells himself to be in a better mood because today was his baby shower, but for the first time in his life he doesn’t find a party appealing. It wasn’t like he was able to drink and fully enjoy himself anyway. Having a baby really did come with a long list of don’ts. But he was doing this for Steve.

It’s that reminder that has him turning his frown upside down. Steve was ecstatic about the shower and celebrating their son. Tony could understand why his husband was acting the way he was. A family was another thing Steve thought he needed to sacrifice. The least Tony could do was give him a child.

But sometimes he wishes their roles were reversed. When they talked about having a baby, it was supposed to be Steve to get pregnant. His body was stronger and capable of carrying a baby compared to Tony’s body. Steve may be older in age but his body still resembled that of someone in their late 20s.

It was Tony’s fears of screwing up something good that made him talk Steve into being the one to get pregnant. The last thing Tony wanted was for his body to reject their baby. He couldn’t imagine if that had happened. But luck was on their side and Tony was getting closer to his due date.

He loved their son and some of the perks that came with being pregnant, but he had a lot of issues with it. Mostly his inability to keep up with the new changes to his body. It was a struggle and he couldn’t help but grow excited at the thought of finally being done.

Steve as usual was in a cheerful mood. It was slightly irritating, but Tony blamed his hormones. And the fact that his son had taken it upon himself to kick him in the ribs.

Just a few more months. He could do this.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee is the first thing Tony gets a whiff of the moment he waddles-yeah, that’s what he’s doing now and he hates it-toward the kitchen. Steve is preparing breakfast and whistling a happy tune that sounds suspiciously like one of his old records.

Tony’s mood immediately shifts the moment he sees how happy Steve is. It’s almost like Steve’s attitude was infectious.

“Hey,” Steve greets with a warm smile when he notices Tony entering the kitchen. “I made coffee and bacon. Just waiting on the pancakes.”

“What’s with the special breakfast?” Tony has the audacity to ask. He should just be grateful that he had a big breakfast being made for him. Lately all he wanted to do was eat. And sleep. Definitely sleep.

Steve gives a small shrug in response and turns back toward the stove to flip the pancake. “I know today’s the shower and I just thought you’d like a special breakfast. This day is about you.”

“I thought it was about Peter.” Tony sits down at the table with a huff.

Steve looks over his shoulder to shoot Tony a smile. “It’s for both of you. You are his...we agreed dad, right?”

“That’s what you’ve been saying. You can be mom.”

Steve chuckles and turns back to finish breakfast. Pretty soon a plate full of pancakes and bacon is being placed in front of Tony.

“And coffee?” Tony raises a questioning brow when Steve brings Tony’s favorite mug and puts it down in front of him.

“Yep.” Steve nods and leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.”

“Good.” Steve kisses him again then he crosses the room to serve his own breakfast. That tune he was humming starts up again.

“You’re in a good mood.” Tony points out when Steve joins him at the table.

“I feel good.” Steve smiles and digs into his pancakes.

“No more crying at animated movies?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “You’re one to judge. You cried last night because I wouldn’t get you Burger King at 3 A.M.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “All I wanted was a cheeseburger.”

“At 3 A.M.! They’re not even open.”

Tony scoffs and stuffs his face with pancakes. Steve only chuckles at his behavior.

* * *

Everything needed to be perfect. Well, at least that’s what Natasha wanted. She had taken it upon herself to plan the baby shower. Not that Steve or Tony minded. They understood her excitement for their newest family member.

She transformed the communal area for the party. The theme wasn’t the typical blue like Tony had inspected. She surprised him by taking his theme idea into consideration and following through. The space was decorated like it had come out from a page of a comic book. Tony’s plan had been to have a superhero themed shower. It made sense since they were heroes and his son was going to be no different.

A banner of their son’s name was displayed and beneath that a table was set up with an array of foods. A large three tier cake is in the center of the table with each layer decorated with Steve’s shield, Tony’s arc reactor, and the Avengers logo.

The balloons were red and blue to represent Steve and Tony’s color. It sparks an idea in Tony’s mind and he packs it away for later. Their son was probably going to need a suit, and the blue and red colors would be the perfect combination.

Tony finds that he doesn’t have to try too hard to adjust his mood. For once he’s not complaining about his sore back or the heartburn-never say never because eventually he’s going to start once he helps himself to the food- and he’s able to enjoy the party his friends have thrown for him.

The first thing he does after mingling is help himself to the food. He has no shame in loading one of the red paper plates with anything and everything. If anyone were to ask well...fuck them, he’s pregnant. He can eat whatever he wants.

“Enjoying the cupcakes?” Steve’s asks, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, interlocking his fingers around Tony’s protruding middle.

“Yep.” Tony nods and takes a bite of the chocolate cupcake, humming in delight. He reaches out to grab another and he places it on the plate. He hears Steve chuckle. “Shut it, I’m pregnant.”

“I know.” Steve rubs along the large bump, smiling when their son pushes against him. “He’s waking up.”

“Guess he likes a good party like his old man.”

Steve chuckles again and pecks Tony on the cheek. “Come on, Nat says it’s time for gifts.”

Tony stuffs the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, then he allows Steve to lead over to the couch where a large pile of gifts is waiting for him. He can't help but whistle at the sight of them all.

“This kid isn’t even born yet and already he’s spoiled,” Tony jokes and makes himself comfortable on the sofa, blowing out a breath when his ability to breathe is stolen for a moment. “He’s definitely awake now,” Tony grumbles and rubs at his belly, releasing a small groan of discomfort when Peter decides he hasn’t had enough of pressing against Tony’s ribs.

“Is he moving?” Pepper asks, coming over to feel for herself. Tony takes her hand and leads it to the spot where the baby was currently kicking and rolling. “Oh my gosh. He’s getting so big!”

“Too big. Look at me! I look like a whale. It’s not a good look on me.”

“You’re pregnant, Tony.”

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Steve says and he takes the spot beside his husband. “He doesn’t listen to me.”

“Does he listen to anyone?” Pepper teases.

“Are you done?” Tony frowns. “I thought we were doing presents?”

“It’s like he’s gotten worse,” Rhodey is the next to joke. He makes himself comfortable on the arm of the sofa closest to his best friend. Tony rolls his eyes and flips him off.

Natasha comes over with a couple of gift bags and hands them to Steve to pass out. Tony snatches the one with cute safari animals and rips the tissue paper out, letting it land on the floor near his feet.

“Who’s it from?” Steve asks, brows furrowing slightly. Leave it to Tony to ignore the name printed on the tag and go straight for the contents inside the bag. Tony doesn’t respond, too busy taking out a package of bottles and a bottle cleaning kit.

“I guess he does need this huh?” Tony exams the gift and sets it aside.

“Unless you’re planning to breastfeed?” Pepper asks and she takes the gift to neatly place it on the floor near her feet. She takes another bag and gives it to him. “This one is from me.”

“Am I gonna benefit from this too or…” Tony peeks into the bag, frowning when he pulls out a set of outfits and socks. “Pep, you know red is my color. None of these are red.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and takes the gift to place with the others. The next one-Steve makes sure they read the tag before tearing into the gift-is from Clint and Laura. They gave them a nursing pillow and a breast pump, something Clint made sure to joke about. It wasn’t amusing in the slightest and earned him a punch in the shoulder from Nat.

The next present is from Sam, which Steve is quick to thank him for. They were going to need a diaper bag and plenty of diapers to go in it. 

Tony couldn’t help but grow overwhelmed with the items he receives for his son. Diapers he knew were a big thing to have, but some of the other gifts were just too much. How many pairs of shoes did his son even need? The kid wasn’t going to be wearing shoes anyway.

Pretty soon the piles of presents have vanished, leaving behind a new pile of baby products that needed to be put away. Tony can’t help the loud sigh that leaves him at the thought of carrying the items upstairs and putting them in the nursery. It would just be a job for Steve to complete.

The rest of the party isn’t all bad. The cake was delicious and the games weren’t the worst party games in the world. Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t grow upset when he lost. He blames his hormones.

By the time all of their friends leave and he and Steve settle in their apartment, Tony is beyond drained. The nursery is full of the gifts Peter received and Steve promised he’d deal with it in the morning. Right now he’s content lying in bed with his arms wrapped around Tony.

“You have fun?” Steve asks.

Tony nods in response and shifts, curling up even closer against Steve’s side. “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. It was nice. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. It was about you, remember?”

“I thought the party was for Pete?”

Steve chuckles softly and presses a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “It was for both of you. I just wanted you to have fun.”

Tony hums and he pulls away slightly so that their eyes can meet. “Why do I have the feeling this party was for you?”

“What?”

“Did you do this so that I’d have something to be happy about? I’m happy that we’re having a baby. I don’t need a party.”

“Tony.” Steve frowns and sits up. He doesn’t understand where the shift in Tony’s attitude was coming from. All day Tony had been smiling and laughing, clearly enjoying himself at the shower. “That was never my intention. Natasha wanted to throw you a shower, that’s it. It was a celebration for our son. I know you’re happy.”

Tony sighs. “Sorry. I’m getting moody again. I guess I’m just tired.”

Steve smiles softly and pulls Tony back into his arms. “I know. You’re almost there,” he says, laying a hand over Tony’s belly and gently caressing the spot where he feels their son.

“Thank God. This kid is making it hard to breathe.”

“You’re almost there.” Steve pecks Tony on the cheek. “I love you.”

Tony lays his head over Steve’s chest. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for Petey to arrive! And of course their other baby 😉 
> 
> I’ll update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope everyone is having a safe and fun holiday! This chapter is pretty long I guess, but it is the birth scene so yay! It fits because I don't know what's scarier than hours of labor haha. Maybe it's just me. I did have a hard labor. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!

Any day now they would be welcoming their son. A mixture of excitement and fear flood through them. They were having a baby. They were going to be parents, something neither one of them knew anything about.

But meeting their son was what they were looking forward to the most. For months they’ve been anticipating Peter’s arrival. It was at the point where Steve struggled to hide his excitement. He was finally getting the one thing he’s wanted for so long.

Tony was excited too, though maybe it wasn’t just the birth that he was looking forward to. He hated being pregnant. Okay, maybe not all aspects of it were terrible. He enjoyed the break he received, though there were times when he wishes he was back in the field or down in his lab. Feeling his son move for the first time was hands down his favorite experience. His favorite thing to do was lie still and watch as his belly morphed into odd shapes when Peter rolled around. The constant kicking to his ribs and the pressure on his bladder was something he wasn’t a fan of, but he managed. He’d do it all again if it meant Steve got to be happy.

In just a few weeks they’d be welcoming their baby boy and starting the next chapter: parenthood. It’s a terrifying thought, him as a father, but it’s been Steve’s assurance that made him consider that maybe he wouldn’t be so bad. He could love their son-that would never be an issue. He’d try not to spoil Peter so much with material items. Tony had vivid memories of having whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But deep down he just wanted his father to love him.

He wouldn’t be like Howard. He’d be better. He’d show Peter everyday just how much he loved him. It was difficult for him to show affection but for his own son it would come easy. Peter would always know how much he was loved and cared for.

There was no doubting how Steve was going to be. Maybe a mother hen, if Tony was being honest, but Steve would show the same amount of love and adoration for their son. Of course one of them was going to have to be the hardass. They’d leave that job to Natasha.

“Almost there,” Steve grins and he rubs his hand over Tony's large belly, hoping the touch would coax their son to kick. It was late and they both should be asleep by now, but he couldn’t go to sleep without talking to their son first. It was irritating to Tony. He was always accusing Steve of waking Peter up. “Hi, Petey,” Steve coos, trailing his hand over the bump until it’s resting over the spot where their son is.

“He’s gonna wake up and I’m blaming you...again.” Tony shifts, grunting softly from the throb in his lower back. He shoves Steve’s hand away and adjusts the large pregnancy pillow he’s been sleeping with for the past few months. Steve huffs out a small laugh and shakes his head. “What?” Tony questions. “You know I need this to sleep.”

“I know. Pretty soon you won’t.”

“Actually I’m keeping this. It’s so comfortable. Who knew?”

“Guess I need to find a new place to sleep.” Steve chuckles and pushes slightly against the pillow that has taken over the bed. He finds a comfortable enough position, though he’s wishing he could cuddle with his husband. The pillow replaced him.

Tony doesn’t respond and he curls up around his new favorite pillow. It’s not long before his eyes are falling shut and the room fills with the sound of his soft snoring. Steve smiles and reaches over the pillow to get to Tony’s hand, taking it in his own and smoothing his thumb over Tony’s knuckles.

“I love you,” he whispers.

He doesn’t get much sleep. It’s not the pillow that prevents him from getting any rest. Steve is woken up by a sharp cramp in his belly. He can’t help but wake with a gasp, eyes going wide from the startling pain. He rolls over with a groan, one hand falling to the spot where he feels the muscles of his abdomen tightening.

It leaves just as soon as it comes, and he’s able to forget about it. Steve makes another attempt to sleep, only to find that he’s lost the ability. His stomach doesn’t hurt again, but it’s the fluttering sensation that keeps him up most of the night.

Steve rolls out of bed, brows furrowing when the sensation doesn’t let up. It doesn’t hurt, the feeling was odd. He shrugs it off, deciding to pin the blame on dinner. Tony’s cravings were getting to him.

It happens a few more times, along with the cramping. He brushes it off to avoid working himself up over nothing. He couldn’t be stressed and worried now, not when his son was going to arrive at any time. He needed to be there for Tony.

He spends all night downstairs in the living room, curled up on the sofa, emitting small groans every time his stomach tightens. The pain wasn’t the worst thing he’s ever experienced, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

“Captain?” Jarvis pipes up and Steve naturally glances up at the ceiling. He can tell by the tone of voice the AI takes on that he was going to get a lecture. He’s heard Jarvis concerned and he never hesitated to let Tony or any of the others know that he was worried. Sometimes Steve would forget that Jarvis wasn’t human.

“Yes?” Steve responds, uneasily waiting. He never did like getting called out when he failed to take care of himself. He can remember an instance when he was backed into a corner and both his husband and Jarvis scolded him for refusing medical treatment.

“I can’t help but notice the discomfort you’re feeling. If I may, sir, suggest seeing a medical professional.”

“Jarvis, I appreciate the concern, but I’m okay. This is nothing.”

“I was afraid you’d decline. I can run a scan if you’d like.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Trust me.”

Jarvis sighs heavily. “Mr. Stark is not going to be thrilled with you, Captain.”

“When is he ever? Trust me I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

Steve forces himself to his feet and enters the kitchen, deciding to make a pot of coffee before Tony wakes up. It was still too early for Tony to get out of bed, but Steve liked to be prepared.

The discomfort in his stomach quickly becomes something he forgets about. Whenever it tightens again, it doesn’t last very long and soon it’s ebbing away. Jarvis doesn’t bring up a visit to the medbay, probably giving up. Steve was stubborn. It was something everyone knew and found annoying.

Steve sits down at the kitchen table, sipping the coffee he served himself and reading through the paper. Tony would always joke about him reading the paper when the news was available for Steve to read off the internet. Steve liked the internet and found it helpful, but there was something nostalgic about reading from the paper.

His attention is stolen when the sound of feet padding against the floor reaches his ears. Tony shuffles into the kitchen, a look of discomfort written on his face. Steve’s question is answered when Tony rubs at the small of his back, wincing from what Steve can only assume is another back ache.

“Morning,” Steve greets, frowning slightly when Tony grumbles his version of phrase. “Didn’t sleep?”

“Eh.” Tony moves toward the coffee and takes the mug Steve left out for him. “Pete didn’t keep me up, thank God. But my back is killing me. Maybe you can rub it later.”

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep either.”

“Don’t blame my pillow. Or me. I’m not a bed hog.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Steve chuckles and rises to his feet, moving toward Tony and wrapping both arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I think I’ll go for a run and then I promise I’ll rub your back.”

“You better keep that promise or I’m coming for you.”

“I won’t break it.” Steve kisses Tony’s cheek again, then he leaves for his run.

He’s greeted with a slight breeze and the warmth of the sun. Usually he likes to be out before the sun, but with how his night was spent, he gets a late start. He’s panting heavily by the time he finishes his first lap and his face is hot and sweaty. He stops halfway through his second lap to catch his breath, his lungs burning and stomach coiling painfully. He groans and places a hand over his belly, eyes squeezing shut when the pain worsens.

His run is cut short.

Tony is in the nursery when Steve returns, organizing their son’s belongings and placing a few items into an overnight bag. Steve steps into the room, brows furrowing slightly.

“Hey,” he says. “What are you doing?”

Tony glances up and stops packing the bag. “Getting this ready.”

“Is it time?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I just feel...I don’t know. Maybe it’s almost time. I know you like to be prepared and this needs to get done anyway. I probably won’t be in medical long and I have no idea what I’m going to need,” Tony says, frowning at the items he’s packed so far. He has an outfit for their son to come home in, a change of clothes for himself, toiletries, and one of his tablets.

Steve comes over to help. “A tablet? Tony, you’re not working while in labor.”

“It’s to distract myself, Steve! Labor takes forever and I don’t want to be bored.”

“How is giving birth boring?”

“It’s the waiting. It could last hours. Hopefully, it’s not too long for me.”

Steve scoffs. “I guess we’ll see. You know you’re missing a lot, right? What about the nursing stuff?”

Tony makes a face. “I hate that shirt.”

“I know, but you’re going to need that and the balm. Oh and the pillow!” Steve rushes across the room to get the items Tony has refused to put away. Ever since he received them from the shower, they’ve been piled up and left in the corner.

Tony frowns when Steve comes back over and puts the items in the bag. “Fine. How was your run? You weren’t gone very long?”

“I’m just tired. Besides, I’d rather help with this.”

“Maybe after you shower. You stink, Cap.” Tony shoos Steve away.

Steve tries to lean in for a kiss, only for Tony to move away and point a finger at the door. Steve quickly pecks Tony on the cheek, laughing when Tony scolds him.

A hot shower is exactly what Steve needs. The water feels good against his skin, especially when it hits the muscles of his lower back. The ache there isn’t too bad and for the most part he’s able to tolerate it. It’s not until his stomach cramps up again does he lose his composure and cry out. He leans forward, resting his head against the tiled wall of the shower, inhaling slowly through his nose and blowing that air out.

He places a hand over his belly, wincing when the pain lasts longer than usual. The muscles under his fingertips harden like a rock. His brows draw together in confusion and he glances down at the small bump protruding from his middle. It never did go away. He thought the added weight would have disappeared by now. He ran almost every morning and didn’t indulge too much, but yet the weight remained. It was puzzling.

His stomach tightens again, but it’s the pressure deep in his pelvis that has Steve crying out. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. The pressure is worse than the cramping. He forces himself to breathe through it, desperately waiting for it to pass. The feeling only worsens until finally it's diminishing and he’s able to relax again.

He rushes through the rest of his shower. He doesn’t notice the way the water near his feet is tinged a pale pink.

Tony is no longer in the nursery by the time Steve emerges from the bathroom. He’s in the bedroom, bent over the bed, holding himself up on his forearms with his eyes shut.

“Tony?” Steve rushes toward him, laying one hand over his husband’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“Remember how I said we might be getting close?” Tony asks and Steve nods his head. “Yeah...I think this is it.”

“Shit.”

* * *

Tony hasn’t screamed yet. If anything he appears the most calm. He curses every now and then when a contraction starts, but it’s nothing dramatic. It’s Steve that panics. The roles were switched for once.

Steve stays near Tony’s side the entire time, holding his hand and speaking encouraging words. Tony appreciates the comfort. Lord knows he was going to need it.

“It’s not so bad,” Tony admits. He gestures for Steve to bring him the overnight bag he somehow managed to finish while having contractions. His water had yet to break and he was already informed by the staff that he would most likely be in for a long day. It could be worse.

“Really?” Steve frowns, not entirely convinced that his husband wasn’t feeling any pain. He’s never experienced labor-nor will he ever unfortunately-but he’s heard it’s not a pain-free experience. Perhaps Tony’s pain tolerance was strong. He hands Tony the bag, his frown deepening when Tony rummages through it to pull out his Stark pad. “Really? You brought it anyway?”

“Yep! I told you it’d be a long labor. Might as well come prepared. You packed my favorite snacks too right?” Tony peeks into the bag, smiling when he pulls out a ziplock bag with blueberries. “Now I’m wanting chocolate. No chips. No maybe salsa.”

“Salsa?”

“I don’t know. I’m hungry.” Tony opens the bag and pops a few blueberries into his mouth, chewing the fruit happily. He lets out a content sigh and leans back against the pillows he brought from home. “So far this is nice. I get to lie in bed and eat snacks, finally get around to that upgrade for your suit, and let you pamper me. This is great!”

Steve can’t help but grin. “You say that now but…”

“Don’t.” Tony points a warning finger in his husband’s direction. “Don’t jinx me. Let me enjoy this. This is the first time in nine fucking months where I’ve been comfortable.”

“Wait, you being in labor is comfortable? How is that possible?"

“Don’t ruin it or I swear to God-holy fuck!” Tony cries out, his fingers wrapping around the plastic snack bag and squeezing the contents until they’re a blue mush. He groans and tips his head back. “Fuck, that one kinda sucked.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, soothingly rubbing Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Tony nods and glances down at the mess he’s made, eyes welling with tears. “My snacks! Steve, I need more! I need more blueberries otherwise this whole experience is ruined! I need my damn blueberries!”

“Okay, okay,” Steve soothes. “I’ll get them. I’ll get you whatever you need.”

Tony sniffs. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Can you get me some drugs?”

Steve smiles sadly at his husband and gently runs his fingers through his soft, dark hair. “I guess it’s getting bad now, huh?”

“Not really. I just want to be ahead. Show these labor pains who’s in charge.”

“Okay. I’ll get the doctor.”

Steve ducks his head down to place a kiss on the top of Tony’s head, then he leaves the room to call the doctor and get more blueberries.

Tony is happy again once he has his favorite snack and a promise that he’ll be getting the drugs soon. He could usually do pain and suffering. He’s been through those two things most of his life, but it didn’t compare to the bitch that was labor.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Tony repeats the word over and over again. He’s gripping Steve’s arms tightly, fingers digging deeply into the skin and leaving behind red marks. His back is curved and his forehead is pressed against Steve’s chest. He cries out suddenly, the grip he has on Steve tightens.

Steve holds Tony by his hips and he slips one hand free to trail it up and down Tony’s back. “Just breathe, Tones. In and out, remember?”

“Not...working…” Tony groans and squeezes Steve’s arms tighter. “I want the drugs. I need the fucking drugs, Steve. She promised me.”

“She’s coming, Tony. She said she’d be here soon.”

“That was hours ago!”

“It’s been thirty minutes…”

“That’s it! Fuck!” Tony cries and buries his face deeper into Steve’s chest. “Shit, this hurts. This really fucking hurts.”

“I know, I know. You’re so strong. I know you can do this.”

“I know I can! I just don’t want to.”

“Think of the baby.”

“I am! I’m thinking about the pain he’s putting me through. Oh fuck!” Tony whimpers and more curses and cries of pain slip past his lips. He grows tired of standing in the middle of the room and has Steve escort him back to the bed. Lying down doesn’t help rid the pain.

Steve makes himself comfortable in the chair beside his husband and takes his hand, rubbing it soothingly and encouraging Tony when the pain is at its worst. His stomach tightens again, this time more intense than before, and it pulls a pained gasp from him. Tony lifts his head from the pillows, a frown appearing over his face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Steve continues to go with that lie, and each time he says those words, Tony appears more and more unconvinced. He doesn’t question Steve though, even when it seems like he wants to.

Finally the doctor appears and Tony immediately begs her for relief. He’s only at three centimeters and had a ways to go, but at least it would be pain-free.

“Better?” Steve asks once Tony has been administered the drugs. Tony hums in response, a smile forming over his face.

“Much.I can’t feel a damn thing.”

“Good. Maybe now you can rest. You’re gonna be here a while.”

“It’s fine. Now I’m comfortable.”

Steve nods and stands up from the chair. “I’ll let the team know.”

Their friends are gathered outside of the room in the small waiting area. They all rise to their feet when Steve appears.

“How is he?” Bruce is the first to ask.

“Better now, thanks. It’s going to be a long night so you guys don't have to wait around. I’ll keep you posted.”

“How are you feeling?” Natasha’s tone is concerned and a frown has formed over her face.

“Fine,” Steve repeats the same lie. “Excited, actually. Pete’s coming and...I’m a little nervous.”

Natasha smiles and pulls Steve into a hug. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

* * *

The hours tick by agonizingly slow. Steve knew labor progressed differently for everyone, but it was like Tony’s was going slower than normal. Peter had already proved that he was going to take after Tony with his stubborn attitude, and now wasn’t any different. Their son just refused to budge.

Tony had stopped complaining a long time ago, mostly due to the fact because he couldn’t feel any of the contractions anymore. He grumbled occasionally about being bored or wanting new scenery. Of course a change of scenery wasn’t going to happen, not when Tony was numb and unable to stand.

He’s currently curled up around his favorite pillow and fast asleep. Steve is still where he has been for the past few hours, slumped in the chair and eyes only for Tony. He promised he’d be there if his husband needed him. Leaving the chair wasn’t an option.

Steve is tempted to follow Tony’s lead and get some sleep, but he’s kept awake from the growing pain in his belly. The muscles contract tightly every few minutes it seems, each one getting stronger. Their duration has changed, and they’re no longer spread apart like they had been for most of the day. He wants to continue to shrug it off as nothing, but they’re becoming difficult to ignore.

His head snaps up when a knock on the door fills his ears. The doctor is entering the room, a warm smile on her face.

“Is he resting?” Doctor Patterson asks and she steps further into the room. Steve nods and sits up, groaning softly when his back pops. He can’t help but gasp suddenly when his middle twists uncomfortably. Concerned eyes fall on him. “Steve, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just been sitting for too long I guess.” Steve forces a fake smile.

Tony stirs in his sleep, eyes fluttering open and an annoyed sigh leaving him. “I was having a good dream. You both ruined it.”

“I’m sorry, Tony,” The doctor apologizes. “I need to check your dilation. Can you roll over for me?”

Tony groans in annoyance and with Steve’s help, rolls over onto his back. He keeps his eyes on the ceiling, face heating up when gloved fingers investigate his entrance. He’s glad he can’t feel her probing fingers.

“Well, you’re at five centimeters. You’re halfway there.” The doctor smiles and leans back.

Tony huffs. “That’s it? Damnit, I thought he’d be here by now. It’s like what...midnight? One?”

Steve winces and shakes his head. “A little after seven.”

“Jesus.” Tony sighs heavily and throws his head back against the pillows. “This is taking forever!”

“It usually does,” Doctor Patterson explains. “Especially for first time moms.”

“Uh no he’s mom.” Tony corrects and points a finger in Steve’s direction. “I just got stuck with this part. No offense, honey.”

“It’s fine...I think.”

“You’re making good progress. Your little one is just taking his time.”

Tony grumbles some kind of response. Steve thanks the doctor and once again they’re left alone.

“Well this sucks. He’s taking his sweet ass time.” Tony glares down at his belly. “Come on, kiddo. You’re killing daddy here.”

Steve shoots his husband a sympathetic smile and leans forward in his chair, taking Tony’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re doing good, Tony. Peter will be here soon and you’ll see how it was worth it, how beautiful.”

“I know. I guess I’m just ready for this to be done. Maybe next time you can...I mean...if we’re lucky.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to get my hopes up. I’m happy that we got lucky with him. He’s enough.”

Tony smiles and rests his head back. “I’m gonna get more sleep. Wake me when it’s time to push.”

Steve chuckles.

* * *

The contractions are getting closer now. Though Tony can’t feel them, he can definitely feel the pressure. He groans from the discomfort. The sounds he makes are difficult to witness. All Steve wants to do is help and take his pain away.

He’s able to push aside his own discomfort, his focus entirely on Tony. He stays by his side, holding his hand, speaking encouraging and comforting words. It doesn’t help, at least not really, but it’s all Steve can do at this point.

He wishes they could switch places.

It’s late into the evening now, just hours away from a brand new day. Tony’s labor was progressing a little faster now that his water had finally broken, but there was still some time before their son was born and in their arms.

Tony’s given up on sleep. The pressure in his belly was one of the most uncomfortable feelings. It prevented him from getting any rest. He can’t lie down anymore and Steve helps him into a sitting position. He leans forward, his hands resting on Steve’s shoulders for support and his head bowed to his chest. He breathes deeply through the intense pressure.

Tony relaxes but keeps his hands over Steve’s shoulders, needing to feel him there. “It’s not too bad,” he says. “I’m glad I can’t really feel it.”

“Y-yeah,” Steve stammers, his breath hitching in his throat when his stomach tightens. He bites down on his bottom lip to stifle the groan that tries to crawl its way up his throat. The pain is getting worse and more intense. He wasn’t one to voice his discomfort, but it was getting harder and harder to keep his composer.

Steve groans and squeezes his eyes shut. “T-Tony, you need to breathe. Just breathe okay?”

“Uh...okay?”

“I know it hurts but keep breathing.”

“Honey?” Steve’s eyes shoot open at the concerned tone of his husband’s voice. Tony is frowning at him. “It doesn’t really hurt.”

“It doesn’t? You’re not having...a contraction right about now?”

“No....are you?”

Steve whimpers and hangs his head. He’s not in the mood for any of Tony’s jokes. It’s not like he gets them half of the time anyway.

“N-no.”

“Steve, you don’t look so good.”

The door to the room is opening and Doctor Patterson is stepping inside. “How are you feeling, Tony?” She asks as she crosses the room to wash her hands at the sink and grab a pair of gloves.

“Fine, I guess. My hubby over here…” Tony gestures with his chin in Steve’s direction.

The doctor follows his gaze and she frowns. The same concerned look Tony is wearing is now on her face. “Steve? Is everything alright?”

Steve nods and opens his mouth to speak, only for a groan of pain to come out instead. He leans back in his chair and wraps both arms around himself. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with two sets of worried brown eyes. Doctor Patterson lays a comforting hand over his shoulder.

“Steve, what’s wrong? How can I help?”

“‘M fine. I just…” Steve lets out another groan.

“Get him checked out, Doc,” Tony says.

“I think that’s a good idea.” The doctor nods her head in agreement. “Steve, let me take a look okay? We can go to the room across the hall.”

“Doctor, I’m fine. I can’t miss the birth-”

“You won’t. I promise you won’t miss a thing.”

Steve sighs in defeat. They don’t make it very far. He’s crying out and doubling over, both arms wrapping around his middle. The doctor and her staff gather around him. Questions are being thrown at him, but he can’t find his voice to answer any of them. The pain is too much.

His legs wobble, threatening to give out. Steve uses the edge of the bed to steady himself. The staff is unable to help him stand, but even if they could, he didn’t have the strength to stand for long. His stomach cramps painfully, punching a pained gasp from his lips.

“Steve?” Doctor Patterson is standing behind him. “What’s wrong? What hurts?”

“S-stomach.” Steve manages to get out. He can’t hold back his cries of pain. Tears roll down his face, creating wet tracks in their wake.

“Steve?” The doctor’s voice is full of concern. “Is there any chance you could be pregnant?”

“N-no. I can’t.”

Steve winces again from the pain in his middle and the pressure deep in his pelvis. Something was wrong. He wishes now that he had taken his health more seriously, that he had taken everyone’s advice and received medical care. He should have let Jarvis scan him. He shouldn’t have ignored what his body was trying to tell him.

“Doctor, please!” Steve begs and more tears spill from his eyes.

He grunts when the pressure becomes too much and he finds his body bearing down on its own. His eyes go wide and he tries to stand up straight, only to drop down to a squat.

“Something…” Steve grunts again and spreads his legs wide. He bears down again. It feels right. He grips the band of his sweats with one hand and lowers them down.

The doctor catches on quickly and she helps remove the clothes from his lower half, then she settles between his spread legs. He hears a gasp from beside him; it’s one of the nurses. Her surprised reaction has Steve opening his eyes and glancing down, panic setting in at the sight of the blood between his legs.

“Steve, keep pushing. The baby’s going to crown soon.”

The doctor’s words have his head spinning. Did she say baby? He was giving birth?

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “I can’t...I’m not.”

“You are and you’re giving birth. Push.”

“But Tony-”

Steve lifts his head in his husband’s direction, finding his worried gaze. Tony smiles softly and reaches out for his husband, using his hand to brush away the strands of hair that have fallen in Steve’s face.

“You’re okay. You can do this,” Tony assures.

“Tony-”

“Steve, push!” The doctor orders.

Steve groans and does as he’s told, dropping his chin down to his chest and pushing as hard as he can. A burning sensation flares between his legs, emitting a scream from Steve’s throat. He pushes harder, unable to fight his body’s urges. He listens to Tony and the soft words he tells him.

The pain is at its worst and only getting more intense. His body aches from the position he has it in, his heart is beating so hard it feels like it’s going to burst from his chest. All he wants to do is quit. But he knows he can’t.

He’s finally granted a break and he drops his head down, heavy pants leaving his lips as he tries to regain his breathing. The nurse is the one encouraging him now, no doubt providing a distraction from the doctor between his legs. Her gloved fingers are exploring his sensitive entrance, forcing a whine to escape him.

“It’s okay,” Tony soothes. He grunts softly and Steve lifts his head, noticing the pain written on Tony’s face. It wasn’t right that Tony was suffering too and Steve could do nothing about it. “Worry about you for once,” Tony says.

Steve nods.

He groans again and his eyes clench shut. “T-Tony!”

“Push gently okay?” The doctor instructs. “The head’s almost out.”

“Can I feel?” Steve finds himself asking and he trails a hand between his legs, gasping when he’s met with a hard mass.

“That’s the head. It’s almost out okay? Just a little more.”

Steve nods and pushes gently, grunting with each push. He keeps his hand near the baby’s head, feeling it push against his palm. His fingers explore the head and the wet hair. There’s so much hair. He can’t help but smile.

“Good, good. Keep pushing. Big push now.”

Steve takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as he can. He moves his hand away quickly, and cries out when the head inches forward. The doctor replaces his hand with her own, and with another strong push, the head is out and cradled in her hands.

With another break given, Steve works on getting air into his lungs. He’s exhausted and wants the pain to end. He wants to meet the new baby. He wants to meet Peter.

“Tony?” Steve whimpers, looking up at him again. Their eyes lock, and Tony gives him an encouraging smile.

“Almost there, honey. You’re doing good.”

Steve chokes back a sob when another contraction hits. He’s forced to push again, screaming and cursing through it all. More of the baby comes into view. He was almost done.

“Push! Just one more push!”

Steve musters up the bit of strength he has left and he pushes. He screams through it, his throat burning. Then finally the baby is sliding out and into the doctor’s awaiting arms. Steve gasps and slumps forward, right into Tony’s arms.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One baby down, one more to go! Peter is on his way. His brother had to come first. I'll try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s time to welcome baby number 2! Thank you guys for being so awesome! I love all of you. And thank you to my friend, Marisa for helping me out with this chapter 😊

The shock hasn’t worn off. It probably never will.

A heavy silence fills the room. Steve’s breathing appears too loud. His heart is still racing, pounding roughly against his ribcage that it almost hurts. He strains his ears, relying on his enhanced hearing to pick up on the sound he should be perceiving. The room remains silent.

He finds the strength to lift himself up and turn his body around. He stumbles for a moment before catching himself and leaning back against the edge of the bed. His gaze drops, eyes landing on the doctor kneeling between his legs. But it’s the infant in her arms that steals away all of his attention.

The baby appears too small and it’s skin is a pale gray. Blood and other fluids cover it from head to toe, it’s light hair matted down against its head. The baby doesn’t move. It doesn’t cry.

It should be crying. It should be moving. Something wasn’t right. And it was all Steve’s fault.

He should have known that he was pregnant. All of the signs had been there and he chose to ignore them. He should have taken better care of himself, of the child he was supposed to nourish and protect. He failed.

Tears gather in his eyes and a choked sob escapes him. His legs wobble again and this time he’s unable to hold himself up. He falls to the floor, his head hitting the edge of the bed. The flare of pain doesn’t affect him. Not when he was feeling something more painful.

The room breaks out into a flurry of activity. The baby is passed to one of the nurses and whisked away. Steve’s gaze follows after her, hoping to catch another glimpse of the baby. He doesn’t.

“We need to look him over. He’ll be alright,” The doctor says, and Steve glances up at her.

“H-he? It’s a boy?” Steve finally finds his voice. His voice is rough and his throat raw from the screaming. His eyes flutter and his head tips back until it’s colliding with the bed again. He’s so tired.

“Steve?” The doctor’s voice is in his ears again. “Steve, I need you to stay awake okay? You still need to pass the placenta.”

Steve grunts softly when his stomach contracts again. Doctor Patterson works between his legs, coaching him through the process of passing the afterbirth. The contractions aren’t as painful as the ones he suffered through to birth his son, but they still cause him to groan from the discomfort.

It’s over in minutes.

Steve slumps back, his body going lax. He’s drained and the overwhelming urge to sleep washes over him, but he forces himself to fight the exhaustion. He wants his son.

His eyelids droop and his head rolls to the side.

It’s the sounds of Tony’s cries that has Steve’s eyes shooting open. He tries to turn his neck in Tony’s direction, but the position he’s in prevents him from getting to his husband.

He tries anyway. He made a promise to be there for him.

Steve forces himself to his feet, ignoring the orders from medical staff telling him to take it easy. He turns himself around, relying on the bed to steady himself.  
  
Tony is lying back against the pillows, his legs spread wide and fingers twisting the sheets beneath him. He’s breathing hard and his eyes are squeezed shut.

“Tony,” Steve calls out to him and moves closer, using the bed to hold him up. “I’m here.”

“You shouldn’t be. Fuck!” Tony groans and throws his head back against the pillows. “You just had a baby.”

“Steve,” The doctor is coming over now, laying a hand over his shoulder and trying to coax him away. “I know you want to be here but I still need to examine you.”

“I’m fine,” Steve argues. It’s a lie. He’s exhausted, his body drained from the labor and delivery. He doesn’t feel anymore pain, though that could be from the shock he’s still in. “I need to be here for him. I promised.”

“And you will be. But you need care too.”

With a sigh of defeat Steve allows himself to be led away.

The room he’s been wheeled to is just down the hall from Tony’s private suite. It’s smaller in size and lacks most of the accommodations of the other room, but it has a bed, an armchair, a connected bathroom and a space for the doctor to gather any supplies.

Steve is helped into a gown and his clothes are placed into a large plastic bag before being set aside. He’s carefully helped onto the bed and positioned to lie back with his head resting against the pillows.

He keeps his eyes fixated on the ceiling as the doctor works between his legs, checking for any damage. She must not find anything wrong and she sits back in her stool, straightening her back and removing the gloves.

“Can I go now?” Steve lifts his head to peer down at her.

“In a moment. I’ll have a nurse wheel you in once you’re ready.”

“But I am-”

Doctor Patterson smiles. “You need to rest. I promise you’ll make it back in time.”

“And the baby? Is he-”

“He’s in good hands.”

It’s not the response Steve was hoping for. He wanted details. He wanted to know how his son was doing, if he was going to be okay.

Steve huffs and lies his head back again.

* * *

The pain is at its worst. It’s coming every few minutes, forcing cries of pain and obscenities to spew from his lips. The epidural should be doing its job and yet Tony could feel every damn contraction that hits. They must’ve stopped giving him the medication. He doesn’t even need to watch the little waves on the monitor anymore to know when one’s coming; his stomach tightens, the muscles hardening like a rock. The pain brings tears to his eyes. He just wants it to end.

He’s been instructed to push and though he fights to hold off just until he knows where Steve was and if his husband was okay, he can’t hold back for long and his body goes against him, bearing down on its own.

Tony curls forward and screams, his face growing red from the strain. One of the nurses is holding his left leg while she counts down from ten. Tony only makes it to the number four before he’s stopping and gasping for air.

“I can’t. I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” the doctor assures from between his legs. He can barely make out the dark hair atop her head. He wants to ask her about Steve since it was her who had been with him last, but the chance never comes and he’s forced to push again. “Good! Keeping pushing, Tony. He’s almost here.”

Miraculously he makes it through the countdown. He’s left panting for air and his lower half burns. He lifts his head to ask about his husband.

“Where’s Steve?”

There’s no answer to his question. He opens his mouth to ask another one just like it, but the only sound that leaves his lips is a small scream. The burning between his legs has intensified. He knew what pain felt like. He’s lost count of the times he’s been banged up because Iron Man had too many enemies. But getting blasted out of the air or punched and kicked didn’t compare to what he was suffering through now.

Tony screams again. His eyes flood with tears, a few of them escaping and rolling down his face. He blinks the rest back to clear his vision. He can still hear the medical staff encouraging him, but it’s not enough. He needs Steve.

His prayers are answered when the door opens and Steve is being wheeled into the room by a nurse. Tony’s never been so happy to see him.

Steve is wheeled up to the side of the bed and he takes Tony’s hand, squeezing it as if to say ‘you got this.’ And that’s all Tony needs.

The task of birthing their son comes easier now that Tony has Steve by his side. He relies on his husband’s soothing words and gentle touches to help him get through the painful experience. It’s still difficult to fathom that Steve had been in the same position.

“You’re doing so good, Tones.” Steve leans forward, stretching his fingers out to brush away the dark strands of hair in Tony’s face.

“Doesn’t feel good.” Tony grunts and pushes again, listening to the instructions to bear down a little harder. He’s offered a chance to feel his son’s exposed head, but he holds off, deciding to not waste any time and just get the baby out. He wanted to be rid of the excruciating pain.

“I can’t believe you had a baby,” he tells Steve while he works on birthing the one he’s been tasked to have. Now wasn’t the time to discuss their surprise baby, but Tony can’t help but bring it up anyway.

“I know.”

Tony grunts again and takes a deep breath before bearing down, this time with more effort. His hard work pays off because Peter is inching closer, his head slipping free and weighing heavily between Tony’s legs.

It only takes a few more pushes for Peter to slide out to his shoulders. Another contraction builds and Tony leans forward, screaming and squeezing Steve’s hand while he pushes one last time. One glance between his legs shows the doctor’s smiling face and the screaming baby boy in her arms.

“Shit.” Tony gasps and reaches for his son, sobbing softly once Peter is in his arms and laid on his chest. “H-hey, kiddo. You’re here. You’re finally here.”

Peter grows quiet, his eyes slowly peeling open and connecting with Tony’s glistening ones. Tony brings his son closer, not caring that the baby was still sticky with blood. He was one of the most beautiful things Tony had ever seen.

“He’s beautiful, Tony.” Steve smiles, his own tears of joy are rolling down his face. He leans forward to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You did so good.”

Tony smiles. “You too, Cap.”

* * *

The recovery room is huge, but that was to be expected when Tony was behind the designs. He had wanted to give birth and recover from said birth comfortably. Perhaps he had gone overboard with the room, but Tony lived a luxurious lifestyle and it made sense that he’d choose to give birth the same way.

The large bed in the center had always been a part of his plan. Its purpose was to be comfortable enough for him to rest and recover, and for Steve to be close by if he were to need him. There was no way in hell Steve was sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room.

He was going to need Steve now more than ever. He didn’t have the first clue about taking care of a baby.

It worked out in the end. The room wasn’t just his anymore. It could fit Steve comfortably for him to recover. The bed was large enough to hold both of them.

Tony enjoys the comfort the bed has to offer. It doesn’t beat the one he sleeps on every night upstairs, but it would do for the next couple of days.

He can’t tear his gaze away from the little boy in his arms. It still hasn’t him yet that he had just given birth. The experience was something he was never going to forget. And though it had been difficult and the most painful thing he’s ever suffered from, he’d do it all again if he had to.

Peter is perfect.

He’s also small. So small in fact Tony fears he might drop him. He’s never held a baby before, let alone one as tiny as Peter. But despite his small form, he fits perfectly in the crook of Tony’s arm. It’s like he’s meant to be there.

The newborn is fast asleep, obviously drained from being born. Tony gets it; he’s exhausted himself. But he doesn’t give in to the exhaustion, not yet at least. He wants to hold his son a little longer.

Tony smiles down at Peter’s sleeping face, taking it in every detail. He can see most of his features already, and the dark hair atop his head was no doubt a Stark trait. There was a bit of Steve in Peter’s face, but it was evident that their son was going to take after Tony.

Tony only looks away from his son when the door to the connected bathroom opens and Steve shuffles out, looking drained and beat down. It’s a look Steve doesn’t wear often. He comes closer until he’s able to climb onto the large bed and adjust himself beside Tony. He winces and shifts, a hiss of pain escaping him when his lower half meets the bed.

A wince crosses Tony’s face, though his is more because of sympathy for his husband. The epidural was wearing off and Tony was beginning to feel a bit of the soreness from the birth, but it was Steve who was feeling everything.

“You okay?” Tony asks. He gets a nod in response. Steve curls up closer against Tony’s side, stretching his fingers out to gently trace one along Peter’s face.

“He’s perfect.” Steve smiles.

“Yeah.”

There’s a moment of silence between them. They still needed to talk and it was clear neither one of them knew how to begin.

Tony decides to go first. “You had a baby.”

Steve doesn’t even look at him, instead focusing on Peter’s sleeping face. “Yeah.”

“I guess this isn’t a good time to say I told you so…”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Not really. But yeah...you were right. I don’t know why I ignored the signs. They were right there this whole time.”

“I mean I get it. It took us what, a year to finally get pregnant?”

“Two years. I guess I thought it couldn’t happen. Even when strange things began to happen...I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“It’s not your fault, Steve.”

“Isn’t it? Tony, the signs were right there and I let my stubbornness get in the way and now...now I don’t even know how our son is.”

Tears flood Steve’s eyes and a few escape and stream down his face. There had been no updates since their son was taken away to be looked over. Surely they would’ve heard something by now. It didn’t take the staff long to clean Peter up and swaddle him in a blanket. But of course Peter had been monitored for the entire pregnancy. The other baby hadn’t.

“He’s okay. If he’s anything like you, then he’s going to be okay. Steve, don’t beat yourself up. You didn’t know.”

“If he...if he doesn’t make it...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“He will. He’s a fighter.”

Steve sniffs and nods his head. He rests it on Tony’s shoulder, small sniffs escaping when more tears fall from his eyes. The guilt is eating at him, plaguing him and making him feel like the worst person in the world. Like the worst parent.

A soft knock on the door cuts through the silence and they both snap their heads up in its direction. The door opens and a nurse enters, wheeling in a standard hospital bassinet. Steve sits up straight, eyes filling with more tears at the sight of his son. The baby is clean and wrapped in a blanket. A light blue hat has been placed over his head.

“Someone’s ready to meet you,” the nurse says, her smile growing brighter. She wheels the baby over and carefully places him into Steve’s outstretched arms.

“Is he-”

“He’s doing great. I think you’re going to have a little fighter on your hands.”

Steve chokes back sob and brings his son closer, quietly shushing him when the baby’s face scrunches up and he whimpers. The nurse lingers around for a moment to make sure the new parents are comfortable, then she excuses herself and quietly shuts the door behind her.

The baby was doing good. His skin no longer had that grayish tone and was now flushed and pink, especially around his cheeks. His hair was light, strands of it peeking out from underneath the hat. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but Steve had a feeling they would be matching his own.

“He looks so much like you,” Tony comments, his eyes taking in the same familiar features Steve had been doing. “We don’t have a name for him, huh?”

Steve shakes his head.

“I know you liked Harley.”

Steve snaps his head up. “Yeah. Yeah I did. It fits him, right? He looks like a Harley.”

“He looks like a Rogers.” Tony chuckles.

“And Pete looks like a Stark.”

“Guess we gave birth to the mini versions of ourselves.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles and adjusts the blanket around Harley’s sleeping form. “I can’t believe I have...a baby. Me. It hasn’t hit yet. Not really.”

“We have _two_ babies. Jesus. What are we gonna do now? We didn’t buy double of anything. Where’s this kid supposed to sleep?” Tony asks.

“We’ll figure it out. We have time to get the nursery fixed.”

“You can’t take on that project. You’re forced to rest too.”

“The team can help us.”

“Shit. They don’t even know.”

“We’ll tell them.”

They fall into another silence. Both babies are sleeping peacefully. Occasionally one of them would stir or whimper, but other than that they remained content in warm arms.

Steve hasn’t stopped looking at his son since he was placed in his arms for the first time. It still hasn’t sunk in that he had just given birth. The proof was right in front of him, but yet he still struggled to fully comprehend it.

For months he went on believing that he could never have a baby. He had eventually learned to accept it, and maybe that’s why he disregarded the signs of the life growing inside of him. But now that life was cradled in his arms.

It’s a bittersweet moment. Steve got his wish, but he didn’t get to experience his pregnancy like he had used to envision he would. He missed out on the first ultrasound pictures, the first time he felt the baby moving. He missed out on picking names and having a baby shower thrown for him.

It was Tony who got to experience all of those things. Steve had been by his side through it all. It wasn’t the same as going through it himself, but it was still an experience he’d never forget.

Steve brings his son closer and presses his lips to Harley’s head, allowing his lips to linger over the area. “I love you,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Steve has both his babies! Now the team needs to me them 😊


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the late update! Being sick and having writer's block at the same time is a real pain in the butt. I'm better now and finally got around to updating this one! There is a bit of angst in this chapter because well...it's me so what did you honestly expect? Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!

To say the team was shocked would be an understatement. They wore more than just surprised faces when they were finally allowed to greet their friends. Their expressions were a mix of surprise and confusion. .

They’ve gathered in the room, fitting comfortably in the large space. Natasha is the first one to smile at the sight of her nephews, but even she didn’t hesitate to gloat about her being right. Steve wasn’t surprised.

“So…” Bucky is the first to start, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet. His eyes flicker in the direction of the newborns, brows drawing together when he frowns. “Two babies?”

Steve and Tony share a look before Steve is answering the question with a nod. He glances down at his son, a smile forming over his face.

“Yeah. Two babies.”

“Shit,” Sam is the next to say. “So you were-this whole time!”

“I knew it.” Natasha smirks.

“I think everyone did except him.” Clint chuckles.

“Not everyone,” Bucky says, still frowning.

Steve sighs. “I know, I know. I messed up.”

“No one said you did.” Sam smiles and he comes over to stand beside Steve. He lays a hand over his shoulder and pats the area softly. “I’m happy for you, Cap.”

“Hey!” Tony pipes up with a frown. “What about me? I’m the one who suffered! Remember that?”

“No.” Natasha shakes her head.

“Don’t remember that.” Bruce adds. Natasha and him share a laugh.

Tony frowns at them and directs his attention back at the baby in his arms, using Peter as distraction from his friends. Steve frees one arm from around Harley’s sleeping form to rub Tony’s shoulder.

“So which one…” Sam gestures between the two babies.

“This one is Peter,” Steve replies, gesturing to the sleeping baby in Tony’s arms. “And I’m holding Harley.”

“Aw.” Natasha smiles. “That’s cute. I was hoping you would’ve had a girl but maybe next time.”

Tony snorts and shakes his head. “Count me out. I’m done.”

“Maybe next time.” Steve agrees and he glances down at his son. “But right now I’m good.”

“You finally did it.” Bucky smiles and he steps closer to his friend to properly congratulate him. “Congrats, pal.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“We’re just supposed to ignore the fact that you had been pregnant this whole time?” Clint asks and shakes his head in disbelief.

Steve chuckles. “I know. It's crazy.”

“It’s insane! How did you not even know! Ow!” Clint cries out when Natasha smacks him upside the head.

“Shut up.” Natasha warns him, then she’s coming over to get a closer look at the new babies. She coos softly. “They’re so beautiful. Can I hold one?”

Steve doesn’t offer the baby in his arms. It feels selfish to not want to allow his friends to hold his son, but they’d understand why he’d be so hesitant. Harley was never supposed to have happened, and by some miracle he was here and sleeping peacefully in Steve’s arms. Steve never wanted to let him go.

Tony must pick up on his hesitation because he carefully passes Peter to Natasha. Her face lights up the moment he’s in her arms and his eyes flutter open to meet hers.

“Hi, sweetie.” Natasha grins. “You’re so handsome.”

“Thanks,” Tony says. “That’s all me.”

Natasha rolls her eyes playfully but says nothing.

Clint peers over Natasha’s shoulder. “He sort of resembles an old man, though. Hey, Stark, you were right about him looking like you.”

Tony glares in Clint’s direction. “Nat, if you weren’t holding my son right now I’d have you kick his ass.”

“I’ll do it,” Bucky suggests with a smirk, making sure to flex his metal arm.

“You guys are assholes,” Clint mutters.

Steve tunes the banter out, deciding to give all of his attention to the little boy in his arms. It still hadn’t hit him yet that he had given birth. Harley was unexpected, but a blessing at the same time.

“You’re really not gonna give him up, huh?” Sam says and Steve glances up at him, his face heating up slightly for being called out. “It’s okay,” Sam laughs. “If it was me I’d do the same thing.”

“This is real right?” Steve asks and he glances at all of his friends. “You’re all really here and I have…” he trails off and his eyes meet Harley’s sleeping face. “I really have him?”

“We’re all here, pal,” Bucky assures with a soft smile.

Steve nods and releases a shaky breath. Tears are gathering in his eyes and he slips one arm free from around Harley to quickly wipe away the tears that roll down his face.

“Guess those hormones aren’t going away anytime soon,” Clint teases.

“Smack him,” Tony orders and snaps his fingers for Bucky to follow the order.

“We’re gonna go,” Natasha says and she passes Peter back to Tony. Clint whines behind her and she whips her head around to scold him again. “You ruined it. Let’s go.”

Natasha drags Clint out of the room, making sure to congratulate the new parents one more time.

“Get some rest.” Bruce smiles and places a hand over Tony’s shoulder. He squeezes it gently. “You both are going to need it.”

Tony huffs. “Don’t remind me.”

“I’m holding that baby later,” Bucky says before he leaves the room with Sam and Bruce.

The door shuts on their way out, and Tony and Steve are left alone again.

“Do you wanna trade?” Tony asks after a few moments of silence passes between them. “Unless I’m never allowed to hold my...other son. This hasn’t sunk in yet and the kid’s right there.”

“Yeah.” Steve huffs out a laugh. “And we can trade. I haven’t held Pete yet.”

“Okay give me...wait…”

They both struggle to switch the babies, and after a few failed attempts, Tony lets out a frustrated sigh.

“This isn’t working.”

“It’s fine,” Steve assures. “We’ll figure this out.”

* * *

A few days later, Tony and Steve are free to go home. Natasha and Bucky stop by to help them gather their belongings or hold a baby when their arms are too full. Bucky takes Harley like he said he would while Natasha coos and smiles down at Peter.

“Thanks for picking this up,” Steve gestures to the second car seat. Natasha peers up at him and smiles, then she directs her gaze back on Peter’s curious face.

“It’s no problem. If you want I can just carry this little guy upstairs.”

“Tempting but if he’s anything like Tony he’ll just squirm the whole way.”

“Actually,” Bucky chimes in and everyone’s attention falls on him and the fussy baby in his arms. “This one is a handful.”

Steve smiles and comes over to take his son into his arms. “Guess he did take after me, huh?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bucky teases.

“I think they’re adorable.” Natasha grins and kisses Peter on the head.

Steve is thankful she’s here to help him place his son in the car seat. Tony had yet to emerge from the bathroom, leaving Steve to care for Peter when he needed a new diaper. While Steve changes Peter, Harley dozes off in his car seat.

“This isn’t going to be easy.” Those words are meant for himself, but Bucky picks up on them.

“No one said it was. You’re doing fine. It’ll just take time.”

Steve nods, but it’s difficult to believe those words. He had gotten used to trying to figure out how to take care of one baby, and now he was adding another to the mix and throwing everything off. It was terrifying. He couldn’t imagine doing something wrong and hurting his children.

Bucky lays a comforting hand over his shoulder and it’s enough to calm his nerves. It isn’t until Peter starts crying does Steve switch back into panic mode.

“W-what did I do? Is the diaper too tight?”

“He’s probably hungry,” Natasha replies.

“Oh. Yeah. I knew that. He’s just...yeah…” Steve is still panicking. He takes Peter into his arms and tries to calm him while he sits on the edge of the bed. It’s not until the bathroom door opens and Tony emerges does Steve sigh in relief. “Tony, he’s fussy and I can’t...please?”

Tony makes his way over to help. He struggles a bit at first and he curses quietly to himself when he sits down. “Giving birth sucks,” he complains. Peter is still fussing, his face growing red. Steve tries to reach out to calm him, only to retract his hand when Tony gets him in the right position to nurse.

Harley decides he’s done napping and he stirs, small whimpers leaving his pouty lips. Steve jumps up to his feet to get to him, but Natasha is sending him a reassuring smile and calming down the newborn.

“I need a minute,” Steve says and he rushes out of the room.

He’s relieved when no one follows him and he’s alone. He paces outside of the room, one of his fingers finding their way into his mouth and he chews away at the nail. His son’s crying is easily picked up from his enhanced hearing and it brings another wave of tears. Steve squeezes his eyes shut and backs into the wall, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He’s not sure if he wants to cry or scream. Maybe both. Becoming a parent was terrifying and though he had months to prepare for Peter’s birth, he didn’t feel ready. But now he had Harley and it was too much. A baby was something he always wanted, and he was lucky enough to get two when he thought he’d never get one, but it was too much.

He didn’t know what to do. He was scared.

The sound of footsteps reaches his ears and Steve peers up, finding the familiar face of Doctor. Patterson. She smiles warmly at him, but he knows behind the smile is a load of questions for him. Steve dries his eyes quickly, hoping that she’d mistake his tears for joy and not the fact that he was scared out of his mind of the two tiny humans in the room.

“Steve, are you alright?” She comes closer, the smile on her face faltering and replaced with frown. “What’s going on?”

“I-I’m fine…” Steve sniffs again and wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m okay. I guess it’s just hitting me. I have a son...two sons.”

“You do.” The warm smile is back on the doctor’s face. “It’s okay to feel like this. It’s completely normal.”

“I thought I’d be ready. I wanted this. I wanted it for so long and now I have it and...and I’m scared. I should be happy, right? I got what I wanted.”

“It’s going to be okay.” The hand she places on his shoulder is comforting. “You’re going to mess up and that’s okay. There’s no such thing as a perfect parent. You loving those little boys is what’s important. And I know you love them. I saw it the moment you looked at Harley.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and wipes at his eyes again. “I was terrified. I wasn’t supposed to be pregnant. I don’t understand-the test was negative-I shouldn’t have-”

“It happens. False negatives can occur if hCG hormones are too low. And though they’re not very common, a cryptic pregnancy could be another factor.”

“Dammit.” Steve sighs and rests his head back against the wall. “I screwed up.”

“It’s okay. The good thing is your son is healthy. Now I want you to go home and bond with your sons. If you need me for anything please don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Thank you. I promise. I’m done avoiding this place.”

Doctor. Patterson smiles and pulls Steve in for a hug. “Good luck, Steve. You’re going to be fine.”

They break apart and she disappears down the hall. Steve takes a moment to compose himself before going back into the room. Harley is asleep again and Peter has just finished nursing. Bucky is holding him while Tony struggles to clean up the mess Peter has made on his shirt.

“There you are.” Tony lifts his head when Steve enters the room. “You missed Pete spewing milk everywhere. Kid doesn’t appreciate anything I give him.”

“I’m sorry. I just...I needed a minute. But I’m here now and I’m ready. I’m ready to do this.”

Tony eyes him closely. “Yeah? Well then in that case grab blondie and let’s bounce. I miss my bed. And coffee.”

Steve winces and shakes his head.

“Dammit!” Tony huffs and pulls himself to his feet. “Fine. No coffee but I need sleep. For once in my life I just want to sleep.”

Natasha giggles. “Good luck. You boys aren’t getting sleep for a long time.”

Both babies are fast asleep by the time they make it to the elevator. Steve carries Harley while Tony takes Peter. The doors shut and both men rest their heads back against the wall.

“You ready to do this?” Tony asks, turning his head in Steve’s direction.

Steve glances down at his son and smiles. “Yeah. I think I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve is so overwhelmed but at least he has his wonderful husband and friends to help him. And now he has two beautiful babies to spoil! The next chapter will be fluffy :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww you guys this is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun with this story. You know I can't say no to pregnant Steve and all their adorable kiddos. I hope you all enjoyed this one and I just want to say that I love all of the support that you guys gave me. I really do have the best readers :)

He shouldn’t be nervous, but it was difficult to shake the uneasy energy coursing through him. This hadn’t been the first time Steve’s felt like this. The butterflies have swarmed in his belly before. It’s happened before missions and a few times in his personal life. Meeting Tony had been one of those instances, and again when Steve took his last name and promised to spend the rest of this life and the next with Tony.

The jitters continued to make themselves known throughout Steve’s life, and he was sure the worst case was when they welcomed their sons. Becoming a parent was both a blessing and the most terrifying thing in the world.

Now that wasn’t to say that Steve didn’t love his children. From the moment he held Harley and Peter, his heart swelled with joy and a promise had been made to protect and love them for as long as he lived. He loved being a mother. It was the greatest, most rewarding job in the world.

And now his babies were all grown up. They were five now and would be starting school. It was scary to let them out of his reach and into the world he’d promised to protect them from. He wasn’t ready to let them go yet.

The Stark-Rogers household is in chaos. Tony is running late for a meeting and both kids still need to get dressed for their first day of school. It was a big day for everyone; Tony would be signing over his company to Pepper so that he could be at home more and the boy’s were taking the first steps on the road to independence. It was bittersweet.

But though Steve was anxious about his babies growing up, he wasn’t going to let it ruin the bit of excitement that he had. He couldn’t wait for them to experience new things and enjoy the opportunities that would be opening up for them.

They were amazing kids.

And they were going to make amazing big brothers.

Steve hadn’t shared the news of his pregnancy yet. He purposely waited a few weeks to make sure that he was pregnant. The test he had taken when he started to feel off wasn’t enough of a reassurance. He didn’t blame himself for lacking trust in the drug store tests. They had let him down before.

It wasn’t until he met with Doctor Patterson did she confirm the pregnancy. The news was both shocking and happy at the same time. Getting pregnant was difficult for him and for years he wondered if it would ever happen. He had gotten lucky when he conceived Harley.

This pregnancy was going to be different this time around. For one he was aware of the life he and Tony created. He paid closer attention to the signs. He wasn’t going to miss this.

A scream followed by giggles fills the apartment. Steve has to pause preparing breakfast at the sound. He was used to his boys roughhousing, and every time he had to take a moment to give them his undivided attention in case their play fight turns serious. He can recall too many late night emergency room visits.

“Pete!” Steve calls out. The scream he heard had belonged to Harley but it was usually Peter behind the screams. He loved crawling the walls and hanging down to scare his older brother. Raising a son with enhanced powers wasn’t easy but they were managing. Harley hadn’t shown any signs of the serum affecting him but that didn’t mean a watchful eye wasn’t on him. It took two years for Peter’s powers to become noticeable.

There’s a moment of silence before the sound of little feet running down the stairs can be heard. Steve turns right when an upset Harley rushes into the room. His golden curls bounce with each step, and his blue eyes are filled with tears.

“Mama, he’s mean to me.” Harley whines and runs straight into Steve’s stomach.

“Hey, come here.” Steve lifts Harley into his arms and hugs him tightly. “You’re okay. He’s just playing.”

Harley pulls back slightly. “He’s not nice! He scares me all the time.”

Steve sighs sadly. “I know. He just-”

Movement catches his eye and Steve directs his gaze on the stairs. He can make out a huddled form sitting on the last step, dark curls hiding the face that is probably streaked with tears. Steve sighs again and makes his way over to his other son, quietly calming Harley when the eldest realizes they’re moving toward his mean brother.

“Pete,” Steve says softly. “Pete, look at me.”

A soft sniff and then Peter is looking up at him, his own dark eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry, mama. I was just playing. He told on me!” Peter points at his brother.

“You are mean!” Harley points back.

“Mama, he-” Peter starts only for Steve to cut in.

“Hey, you two need to learn to get along. You’re brothers and sometimes yes you fight, but at the end of the day you’re all you guys have. It’s important to stick together.”

Peter sniffs. “Like you and Uncle Bucky.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. He’s my brother. Just like Harley is yours. You need to be nicer to him, Pete,” Steve says then he turns to his oldest. “And you mister need to do the same. I know it was you who broke his LEGO set.”

Harley huffs and turns away.

Steve gently puts Harley down. “You both need to get along. I know it’s hard sometimes but you have to try. Now Pete can you say you’re sorry?”

Peter nods his head and jumps up from the stairs. He moves shyly toward his brother. “Sorry, Harley. I won’t scare you no more.”

“‘Kay. And I won’t break your LEGO’s.”

Peter smiles and wraps his arms around his brother, giggling happily now that they’ve made up. Steve smiles at the scene.

“You two good?” He asks and they both nod in response. “Good. Now let’s get ready for school.”

Both boys are dressed and at the table by the time Tony makes it downstairs. He greets both of them with kisses and tousles their hair. Both Harley and Peter giggle.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Tony moves onto his husband, planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“Morning.” Steve grins and works on finishing scrambling the eggs. “You took forever getting ready.”

“Heard the ruckus and stayed longer in the shower.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Left it all for me again.”

“Only because you’re so damn good at calming them. I’ll take the next one I swear.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Yeah right. You’d end up crying along with them. Remember last week?”

“Hey, you step on a LEGO and get back to me. Remind me to sue the hell out of their manufacturer.”

“I have by the way. Oh and tell Pete to stop dangling from the ceiling to scare Harley. He doesn’t listen to me.”

Peter sags in his seat when his parents glance in his direction. Tony smirks behind his mug, doing his best to keep the laugh that’s building to himself. Steve catches on and scowls.

“It’s not funny. Talk to your son, Tones.”

“Oh so he’s mine when he’s being a stinker?”

“He’s just like you remember.”

“I don’t go around scaring you from the ceiling.”

“No but you-”

“Mama stop fighting with daddy,” Harley says and shovels eggs and bacon in his mouth.

“Yeah!” Peter adds. “You’re all you got.”

Tony and Steve share a look. Tony shrugs and takes a sip from his mug. “They’re not wrong,” he says.

“I know.” Steve smiles.

Tony pecks Steve on the lips, chuckling when the room breaks out with a chorus of disgust. Tony only kisses Steve again.

“Stop, stop.” Steve laughs and pushes Tony away. “We’re going to be late for school and your meeting.”

“Only by a little.” Tony smirks.

Steve rolls his eyes and quickly ushers his son’s to finish eating. Once their plates are empty, both boys are rushing upstairs to brush their teeth. Steve knows he’ll have to help them otherwise toothpaste will end up on the sink and not their mouths.

Before he makes his way upstairs, he pulls Tony in for another kiss.

“What was that for?” Tony asks.

“I’m happy,” Steve replies with a smile. “I found something out and…”

“Okay?”

Steve takes Tony’s hand and leads it to the spot where their newest addition was growing. “You ready to be a dad again?”

“A dad? Wait, are you-wait, wait. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me because it sounds like you’re telling me that you’re-”

“Yes!” Steve laughs. “I’m pregnant.”

“Shit!” Tony gasps and both hands cradle Steve’s belly. “You’re-wow. How did this happen? I mean I know how but I didn’t think it would...sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t sure if it would happen again either. Don’t worry I double checked this time and I have an appointment next week. I won’t screw up again.”

“Good because do you remember how shocking it was five years ago? I still think about it.”

“It was worth it, though. This whole journey was worth it. I love them.”

“Me too. And now we have another on the way. It’s crazy. You ready to do this again?” Tony asks.

Steve opens his mouth to respond, only to shut it when a loud crash followed by another round of giggles reaches his ears.

“Yeah,” Steve says with a smile. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such a cute family. I had fun and will probably write more superfamily stuff. Who am I kidding? Of course I will! Thank you guys again!!!!


End file.
